


Howling at the Moon.

by DwarvishWarriors



Series: The Wolves of Middle Earth. [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Violence, Werwolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvishWarriors/pseuds/DwarvishWarriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wolf pack of Thorin Oakenshield...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ((Yeah I have no idea...))

In middle earth it started with the four races. The Elven people, who were possessed with wisdom and beauty beyond all living things, one in touch with nature and water. The Dwarves, who craved for riches, but also had a sense of beauty that was found deeper than themselves and deeper than any rocks in their grounds. The Men were ever careful for the world they lived in were not created for such weak creatures such as themselves, so they created weapons and fought just as bravely as any of the other races.Finally, there were Hobbits. The most simplest of the four races, they were peace loving folk who appreciated the simple things in life like the flowers they grew in their back gardens and full pantries and as such they never did venture pass their own borders.

But beyond that, beyond the diversities there was one thing that tied them together, the power of wolves. Each deity had blessed their people with the ability to change into wolves and gave them each a specific gender that was unlike their own, specific to their culture and specific to their races needs, Alphas, Betas and Omegas, the Alphas were strong, quick and usually very aggressive, especially when one threatens their pack or more importantly their mate, Betas were the smart ones, they were the tinkers, the experts in different ways of life, the wise men so to speak, but they were usually just as tough as the alphas, they just kept a cap on their aggression, and finally Omegas, they were small and adaptable, they were usually very bright and more than slightly beautiful, but they were looked down upon because they were seen as weak and it was said that they weakened Alphas, which was a complete and utter lie.

 Elves were usually formed from intelligent Betas and fierce Alphas, but there were those few Omegas who were wise and mysterious, the Dwarves were mostly a collection of Alphas and Betas and it was incredibly rare for them to have a female or an Omega in their packs because there were so little, and most of the women disguised themselves as men to get into the army instead of becoming some sort of tied down dwarf making machine, Dwarves separated themselves into packs and the leaders of the packs were usually the strongest or most battle hardened Alphas in the dwarf society, Men were usually a collection of Omegas and Alphas to keep the population strong and full, they had the perfect balance in life and never travelled in a pack for they had no fear of predators in their usually small towns, now hobbits. Hobbits were difficult creatures indeed, as their population usually flourished with Omegas and Betas, the Betas were typically the stronger or more dominant hobbits and the Omegas were usually ones who kept busy with small tasks and kept the home clean, Omegas were blessed ( _or cursed_ ) with the ability to bare children, so therefore they were seen as the women in their society and that angered one little hobbit most of all.

That one little hobbit was Bilbo Baggins, An Omega in the far reaches of the shire, and that is where our story begins.

\----

Bilbo didn’t know what made him leave his warm hobbit hole, maybe it was the Tookish Omega side of him leering its adventurous head, or the fact that the wandering wizard had been a very good friend of his...once he remembered him, of course. But either way here he was, on his first night with the dwarves on top of what the wizard called the ‘Carrock’, or in his simple hobbit tongue, _a rock that was shaped funnily like a bear._ After being almost gobbled by trolls, hunted down by packs of wargs and countless hours of pony riding (which had made Bilbo’s bottom quite sore, might he add) he was pleased that they finally had somewhere safe to sleep for the night, even if he had to put up with the grumbling of dwarves who wanted to get a move on.

  Tonight was the first night they were actually safe and they were all going to take full advantage of it as tonight was a full moon, the perfect time to change their skins, Bilbo being the only omega in the company had him worried but Gandalf had assured him that the Dwarves were not the savages the old tales made out them to be, this eased Bilbo’s mind slightly but not that much, as soon as they had finished dinner Bilbo left to find a quiet area for him to get changed in, the dwarves may be comfortable changing in front of one another but he certainly was not!

Bilbo wondered if he should just change skins behind this tree he was currently behind and stay there for the evening, it wasn’t like he was part of the pack after all, they were all so close and Bilbo was afraid that if he disrupted the balance there would be dire consequences. Bilbo had noted the pattern of the wolf dwarves during the journey and he had to say they were certainly a tight group.

Fili and Kili, the heirs of Durin were of course Alphas, they were brash and very much tricksters, they had almost brought death upon the whole company but they had survived ( _barely_ ), Bofur and Bifur were both Betas, they were clever and they were artists, Bofur had shown Bilbo during the journey his amazing carvings and beautiful toys that Bifur, the crazed dwarf, had made and Bilbo would be lying if he said he wasn’t more than a little impressed. Bombur was an alpha, of course, you just had to go near the dwarf to pick up the scent of a family on him, Bilbo had guessed about eleven or maybe even twelve children and a wife, and Bombur was always talking about them which Bilbo found very sweet.

Oin and Gloin were both Alphas and Gloin had a family too ( _must be in the red hair_ , Bilbo had said to himself) and Gloin talked tirelessly about his young boy Gimli who was unfortunately too young to go on this journey, Gloin had shown him his locket one night as Oin tended a wound he picked up in the troll incident with two pictures of his son and wife inside, Bilbo had smiled and listened as the red dwarf chatted avidly about them and Oin had rolled his eyes and pulled his trumpet from his ear to block out his brothers never ending babble.

Dwalin was an alpha and anyone with eyes could see that, the dwarf was huge and battled hardened, it was a shock that he wasn’t a leader of his own pack, His brother Balin was a Beta and he was by far the wisest man (well dwarf, in this case) Bilbo had ever come across, he was much politer then the rest of the dwarves and was always busy doing some small task to make sure his calculations were correct and that the journey would go off without a hitch.

The three brothers of Ri were all so different, Ori was a Beta and had a quick and intelligent mind as Bilbo had ever saw one and Nori and Dori were both Alphas, which explained their protectiveness for their little brother ( _you should have seen them last week! Dwalin had offered Ori a spot next to his sleeping mat and I’ve never seen anyone get attacked by another so fast in my life!_ Bilbo recalled).

And finally there was Thorin, Thorin Oakenshield, was the Alpha pack leader, Bilbo didn’t know what to think of the Alpha but he knew what he thought of Bilbo, annoying and spineless and a coward and ‘should never ventured far from home’ weak little Omega. That made Bilbo feel more than a little bit sad, maybe that’s another reason he wanted to come on this journey to prove to himself and that bitc- _busy body_ , Beta Lobelia Sackville-Baggins that he could do anything a Beta or an Alpha could.  

Bilbo pulled his waistcoat and shirt over his head before neatly pressing it onto the nearby log followed by his trousers and his undergarments, and then the moon hit the highest point in the sky. Bilbo closed his eyes and sighed as the moon rays brushed over his pale, flawless skin and peeling it back to reveal deep blond fur, the wolf stretched his muscles and revolved its neck in relief before trotting out from behind the tree and into the forest, attempting to get out into the open without being seen or heard by the dwarf wolves.

The blond wolf looked both ways once it reached the edge of the dense forest that lead outside to an open patch of land before taking a slight step forward, it looked clear so he bounced happily as he walked until he heard cheerful barking and he turned to see two alpha wolves running towards him, Bilbo wolf firmly closed his eyes and waited for the attack to begin but it never came, the only thing he received was a small lick on the nose, the small wolf opened one eye to see Fili and Kili’s wolves looking at him with tilted heads and tongues hanging from the sides of their mouths as they panted and Bilbo opened his other eye before standing on his own four paws once more and looking up at the large alpha pups, Kili was a soft brown and was much larger than Bilbo was all around and had deep brown eyes (Bilbo had to admit his wolf was just as attractive as his person, maybe even slightly above) Fili was still his sandy blond and kept his small braided moustache but it was shorter, Bilbo must look ridiculous to them, being half his size with his sandy blond hair and curls on the top of his head that he's had since he was a pup.

Kili wagged his tail and they both bowed their heads to him, much like they did on the first night they met and Bilbo’s wolf smiled slightly, before he moved forward and nudged his nose to both of theirs the heirs now both wagged their tails and pranced away, expecting Bilbo to follow. Which of course he did.

The three wolves were soon in a secluded area of the forest that stretched around the Carrock where the rest of the pack were resting, Bombur was still large as a wolf but his fur was a darker shade of ginger then his human colour, Bofur had to get rid of his hat when he transformed but his hair was still slightly tufted at the top, making it stick up and had longer hair around his muzzle, almost in the shape of his moustache, Bifur didn’t have the axe in his head as a wolf but he still had a nasty gash where the axe would be in his human form and his fur was longer than the others and wild, with large patches of grey and brown running through it, Gloin was still a bright ginger and his paws were large, his fur was still neatly brushed back but it had lost its beads during the transformation, Oin was grey all over and his bad ear was flopped over and the other one was pointed like the rest of the wolves in the company, Balin was practically white like his humans hair and stuck up slightly at the top of his head, Dwalin (to no surprise whatsoever) was huge, made even larger by his dense black fur, he was probably about three times Bilbo’s size, the poor hobbit wolf had feared the large wolf at first but it turned out Dwalin’s wolf was just as friendly as his dwarf from, Nori had spiky fur at the top of his head and neck that almost exactly matched his dwarf hair and Dori’s hair was grey like Oin’s but was slightly shinier making it look like starlight, Bilbo would have to remember to tell the fussy dwarf that once they returned to normal form, Ori was a gingery pup basically, he was still larger than Bilbo but slightly smaller than the durin princes and Bilbo was glad he had someone at least his height in the company, Bilbo tilted his head back and howled at the moon slightly, the only wolf Bilbo hadn’t seen was Thorin’s and he didn’t know if he was upset or slightly relieved by that.

But that relief vanished when Bilbo turned from the dwarf wolves and came snout first into a wall of thick fur and muscle, Thorin was probably about three times his size and had his usual dwarf frown on, his wolf was huge and covered in thick dark fur, he had large paws that shed long black claws, a typical look for an Alpha leader but then again, Bilbo wasn’t used to seeing Alpha leaders. The hobbit wolf whimpered slightly and tried to stay low to the ground ( _like that would make a difference_ ) he knew he shouldn’t have come out of the forest, this was all the princes faults, he was going to die!

Thorin only lowered his head and sniffed the small hobbit wolf before he huffed and walked over to his nephews who were busy chasing a bird, Thorin gave them a glare and they both stopped before sitting down and straightening their backs in respect as their pack leader walked past, Thorin bowed his head slightly to them before doing so with the rest of the company before walking back into the forest, Bilbo stayed on the floor a moment longer before getting back onto his paws and tilting his head slightly at that before looking over the princes whose shoulders were now slumped in relief.

\----

Later that night after the hunt and Bilbo had waited for Thorin to come and take his share of the meal before retreating to wherever it was he went, but he never came, the rest of the company ate and Bilbo ate with them, but he thought the alpha leaders always got first shares? Bilbo would believe that Thorin was just too busy or he would insist his company eat before him and he would eat the scraps when they were asleep (and if Bilbo was honest, that wouldn’t shock him if Thorin did)  the wolves now retired to the camp they had set up, Bilbo had tried to scurry back to his tree but he was currently settled between two slobbery prince pups, Bilbo’s head was currently pinned to the floor by the princes who were drooling all over his curls, It was a good thing they were so much bigger or Bilbo would have clawed them one.

The night wore on and the moon began to set to soon be replaced by the sun, the company had turned back into their dwarf skin while they slept and so had Bilbo, but the small hobbit had turned wolf again once he realised he was naked and that his clothes were who knows where in the forest, that and he had a pair of naked princelings slobbering over his neck and at least the fur absorbed some of it, but just like him there was one dwarf who did not rest and was currently still in his wolf skin, not that Bilbo saw it though.

\----

 Thorin was sat on top of a nearby rock fall looking over his pack. His wolf eyes seeing better in the dark and with more muscles it was easier to bring down enemies, like a certain pale _Orc_ that had seemed to be stalking them.

Thorin’s wolf sighed and shook slightly as his fur ruffled in the wind, all night he had been watching a certain Omega who had seemed to sneak into his pack and into the hearts of his men, he had saw the fear in the Omegas eyes earlier that evening and had felt a twinge of guilt, besides if he was to kill the Omega he would have done it back in Rivendell when the hobbit wouldn’t stop speaking so well of their tree shagging hosts but Thorin found himself laughing slightly as he watched the hobbit be snuggled up between his nephews, he remembered he had to do it with them when they were pups and he knew of how much Kili loved to pull ears with his small sharp teeth in his sleep when he was a pup, but Thorin had corrected that habit immediately with a paw on the head.  There had been no way the hobbit could say no, especially not when the pair of them turned on the puppy pouting look the way they always did when they wanted something, Thorin felt affection for all three in his gut but something else twitched in his gut and it felt a lot like jealousy, and why did he need to be jealous? Just because the he and the hobbit had shared a warm embrace on top of the rock, or that he and the hobbit had seemed to have finally bonded and had become friends, _or that he was the head Alpha of the pack and as such should be the one to claim the hobbit as his Omega and-_

And no, Thorin was going to stop right there, he was not a wolf (well he was, but only half) and he would not ‘claim’ the hobbit just because of what he was, that was disgusting and he frowned deeply upon it. Thorin’s pointed ears suddenly twitched at a sound behind him and he spun instantly with his sharp teeth bared ready to fight the enemy.

“Peace is with you, Thorin Oakenshield,” A familiar gruff voice said. “It is just me.”

Thorin sighed and his lips fell back over his fangs at the sight of the grey wizard climbing the rocks, Gandalf huffed as he sat beside him as the wolf turned to face back over the sleeping company.

“Quite a view you have.” Gandalf sighed as he placed his hat and staff to the side.

Thorin’s wolf grunted in reply, never once taking his eyes off the company.

“You can go now if you wish, I will watch over the company.” Gandalf stated and Thorin snarled slightly.

“Oh yes I forgot, you are the pack leader and therefore it is your responsibility.” Gandalf huffed as he leaned back slightly.

Thorin huffed in reply and lifted his chin slightly in a proud display and he could see Gandalf roll his eyes in reply.

“Very well then.” Gandalf said as he yawned slightly before he lifted a corner of his robe and got to his feet. “I will leave you be.”

Thorin grunted and didn’t watch the old wizard leave, his eyes focused on the little hobbit wolf currently stuck between his two nephews, Thorin’s wolf huffed what would be a laugh if he was in dwarf form before he laid down slightly, his large paws hanging over the side of the boulder as he did.

\----

Bilbo was bored, he wasn’t tired of course after spending the evening having such a fun time with the pack, he was just hungry and ( _as he may have mentioned_ ) bored. Something flopped behind him and Bilbo turned his head to see a slab of meat mysteriously laid on the floor, Bilbo shuffled slightly and escaped the two princes grips before slowly approaching the slab of meat, nothing better than a little midnight snack, the hobbit part of the wolf said to himself, Bilbo reached down to snap his jaw around the meat but a whistle sounded through the air and he lifted his head to see the grey wizard leaning against the tree with his usual mischievous grin and another slab of meat in his hand.

“Bilbo, my cub, I have a little job for you.” The wizard said and the small wolf tilted his head before giving a single nod.

\----

Thorin yawned slightly and stretched his paws in front of him; it had appeared he had fallen asleep. _It had only been a few moments_ , Thorin said to himself, _what’s the worst that could happen_? Thorin looked over the ledge of the boulder and quickly scanned the small sleeping area, counting every dwarf head, but one was missing, not a dwarf head though, _a hobbit head!_

Thorin jumped to his paws and turned to run back down the side of the boulder and wake up the company so they could go with him to find _his_...- _the_ hobbit, but when Thorin turned he came nose to nose with the wide eyed hobbit pup, who had somehow managed to sneak up on him, Thorin quickly looked over the small Omega hobbit to check for any injuries but the hobbit was fine and Thorin sighed in relief before he realised they were still joined at the nose, Thorin pulled back and sat down, his head bowed politely at the hobbit, the Omega burglar smiled slightly in his wolf form before placing a slab of meat on the floor and nudging it towards Thorin with his nose, Thorin looked down at the raw meat before back at Bilbo, _had the hobbit even eaten? It was hard to say the stupid little adorable hobbit pup was so small._

Thorin grunted a sort of thanks before snapping the meat between his jaw and swallowing it practically whole, it wasn’t a very large piece but judging by the hobbit wolfs face that was a very impolite thing to do. Thorin bowed his head slightly and whimpered an apology. This was ridiculous he was a pack leader, not a snivelling pup! He shouldn’t be whimpering for anything or _anyone._

But the hobbit wolf smiled slightly again and nuzzled his cheek into Thorin’s chest and Thorin froze, he wasn’t used to this, this was not something dwarves did, he knew this was probably the equivalent as a wolf nose kiss in hobbit standards but this felt better, more intermate.

Thorin lowered his head slightly and sniffed the hobbits slightly floppy ears, he reminded Thorin of Fili when he was a pup and it was adorable because he knew the wolf was actually a fully sized adult hobbit, the hobbit wolf pulled back and pressed his nose to Thorin’s again and whined out something that would probably be a sentence in English if he were in hobbit form.

Thorin laid down now on the ledge of the boulder and the hobbit curled up next to him, tucking his fluffy blond tail around Thorin’s own sleek black one, dwarf Thorin would have huffed but his wolf smiled slightly at the now sleeping hobbit before he lowered his head on top of the curly golden one and closed his eyes slightly, he knew he would have to wake up every few minutes to check on his pack, but at least he knew one was perfectly safe as the hobbit snuffled slightly and tucked himself under his large paws.

\----

From the bottom of the boulder no one saw the wizard smiling up at the two wolves currently nestled at the top of the large rock, Gandalf chuckled around his lit pipe before grabbing his staff and wrapping his grey scarf around his long beard and neck before he walked off into the forest, in search of a rather large and most likely very grumpy old friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Comapny wake up under the Carrock with a predator on their tails.

Thorin turned over on his side as he woke the next morning to be instantly hit with the vision with the naked back of the hobbit curled up in front of his chest, Bilbo’s hair was curled (well, curlier than usual) from his night’s sleep and Thorin sighed as his eyes wandered down Bilbo’s back, the soft curve and dip in his spine luring him down towards his firm arse, Thorin’s eyes traced the hobbits curvy body up and down before he realised that his arm was tucked under the hobbits curly haired head and Thorin smiled slightly as he snuggled his own naked form closer to the slumbering hobbit, his pointed nose pressing into the crook of the small Omegas neck and taking in the warm scent.

But his pleasant rest was ended when a roar echoed through the forest, a roar that Thorin was unfamiliar with and it certainly didn’t come from anyone in his pack, Thorin lifted himself quickly, causing the hobbit to wake and squeak as he realised that he was currently naked and curled up in Thorin’s arms.

“What was that?” Bilbo asked and Thorin passed him his own heavy fur trimmed cloak, Bilbo accepted it quickly and covered himself with it.

“I don’t know.” Thorin replied quickly as he furrowed his brow and looked over the side of the boulder to see his company now waking up, most likely caused by the harsh sound and moving to pull on their clothes and weapons. Thorin had to resist the urge to chuckle as his nephews ran around the camp naked trying to find the hobbit who was tucked up here with him. Thorin sniffed the air and his nose twitched at the smell, an Alpha, another lead Alpha approaching quickly.

“We have to move.” Thorin stated as he looked around the tops of the trees, trying to look for any sign of distant predators before leaning down and quickly grabbing the hobbit around the waist, pulling him to his large feet and nudging him down the boulder, helping him jump down on the final large rock, they soon arrived back at the camp and the company all raised their eyebrows at them and Bilbo wrapped Thorin’s cloak around himself tightly, trying to hide his naked form from the prying eyes of the company before he shuffled passed Thorin and towards the spot where he suspected he left his clothes.

\----

As soon as they were sure Bilbo was around the corner, Fili and Kili let out loud laughs and their uncle shoved past them, to order the company that they needed to leave immediately, but his nephews followed him as they leaned on one another and chuckled.

“Get in there uncle!” Kili cackled and Thorin rolled his eyes as he helped Bifur roll up his bed mat before getting to his feet and marching away to do another job.

“It’s not like that.” Thorin snapped as he marched past his nephews.

“Sure it isn’t, then why was he wearing your cloak?” Fili asked with a grin and Thorin helped Bombur pack some pots into the cook bag, before getting up and marching past his nephews again.

“He was cold.” Thorin lied simply before adding. “We’re not discussing it now! Get ready.”

Fili and Kili laughed a final time before running to their conjoined mats, if they weren’t related Thorin would have kicked them out of the Durin back long ago, but he knew if he did his sister would have him flogged, and to think people described her as a ‘ _defenceless_ ’ Omega. How Bilbo reminded Thorin of her, they were both Omegas for one, but they were both strong and clever and witty and... And _beautiful_ , Bilbo more so than any dwarf he had ever seen.

Thorin shook his head, he couldn’t think of this now he had to get his pack out of here before that other Alpha got here, Thorin turned his head slightly from his crouched position to see the hobbit now fully dressed in his little waistcoat and little white shirt, he was adorable.

Another roar cracked through the air and Thorin straightened up instantly before the bushes began to rustle, the wizard had returned only a few moments ago and was now yelling at them to run, Thorin began to ran after he was sure the rest of his back was in front of him, the only person was Bombur who had seemed to freeze in that moment, Thorin yelled at him before grabbing his thick braided beard and pulled him with the rest of the pack.

The good thing about being part wolf was the ability to sprint, all dwarves were blessed with the ability to run... over short distances of course, it was those tree shaggers that could run longer distances due to their hideously long legs.

Thorin ran quickly, not looking back to see the thing that was chasing them, but the hobbit did, and judging by his face it was _not_ an elf. The dwarves seemed to throw themselves at the doors, that was the bad thing about being part wolf was the ability to crack under pressure, not the best thing to happen when you are running from an attacker, even the intelligent Betas were panicking, Thorin crashed through them like a wave and unhooked the latch... _just think of that, the creature catching them because they couldn’t open the mahal damned door!_ _Their main aim of this journey was to find a bloody invisible door!_

The pack flooded through the large wooden doors and the hobbit pulled out his letter opener, and the dwarves all pushed the door trying to close it on the snapping jaws of a giant creature, Thorin shoved harder and the creatures head moved out the way of the door as it closed, and Thorin sighed in relief and the company huffed before all looking to glare and Gandalf.

“What was that?” Ori asked with wide brown eyes and Gandalf paled slightly.

“That was our host.” Gandalf stated “His name is Beorn.”

The dwarves glare deepened on the wizard and even the hobbit looked at the large wizard with an odd expression.

The dwarves shuffled around the house that smelled like an alpha and... _honey?_ Thorin had to contain a growl when he spotted Bilbo walking around in a daze at the finely crafted house, if he was impressed by this just wait until he saw Erebor. The hobbit picked up a nearby shirt that hanged on the back of a nearby chair and gave it a hesitant sniff and Thorin fought the urge to snatch it out of his hand and set it on fire. No Alpha was going to take what was rightfully his.

Gandalf had left them a few hours later and the dwarves dove into the bears large pantries and ale cellars, emptying both of them, but all were wary of how much they actually ate, they were rude in Rivendell sure but that’s because the tree shaggers were too polite to kick them out but all doubted that the bear would have the same issue if he came home to find his pantries raided and his ale gone.

\----

The night seemed to pass in an instance and soon the pack was settling down to sleep, Thorin did his rounds around the large house, looking out of the windows occasionally to see horses standing as they slept and hairy cows that were amber in the moon light, Thorin stretched slightly as he returned to the main room where the company was sleeping and seeing as they were all compact in a single room Thorin found no need to sit watch over them so he laid his cloak down on a bundle of hay and sat down only to notice Bilbo curling himself up in a distant corner, it was very cold in the large house and Thorin didn’t like that the hobbit still thought that he was not one of them, he had proved his worth, he had saved Thorin’s life! And he was adorable and extremely huggable.... _forget that he even said that_.

“Master Baggins.” Thorin called across the room, luckily no one else heard him as they were all passed out from the amount of alcohol they had consumed earlier.

Bilbo lifted his head slightly from the hay and looked over to Thorin who patted the spot next to him, it was a good thing it was dark or Bilbo was sure that Thorin would see his bright blush, the hobbit hesitantly got to his feet and walked slowly over to Thorin, being sure not to kick any of the pack members as he walked on the tip of his toes on his large feet, Thorin’s lip twitched slightly into a smile and the hobbit laid down next to him  before curling up in a small ball again, Thorin sighed sleepily before he pulled the hobbit closer in an attempt the warm the small Omega up before he pulled his large fur cloak over them and allowed his eyelids to rest on the top of his cheeks as he feel into a comfortable sleep.

\----

Thorin’s nose twitched as he slept, his alpha instincts taking over him and he pulled his Omega closer to him and his eyes snapped open, he knew his eyes were most likely his sharp wolf blue at this moment in time and he knew that was a bad thing, he was allowing his inner wolf control over his dwarf form and that was bad, _very bad_. He just couldn’t stop himself, especially when his eyes came into contact with a huge Alpha creature, Thorin tightened his grip on the hobbit who was still sound asleep and gripping tightly onto Thorin’s sleep shirt as he nuzzled closer, unaware of the rival glares that were currently happening above his sleeping head, the Alpha creature turned its dull brown eyes on them and Thorin lifted his head proudly and snarled before placing his head into the crook of Bilbo’s neck and licking the curve of his neck and shoulder, never once breaking eye contact with the creature, Bilbo snuffled in his sleep and whined slightly as he stretched his neck slightly for Thorin, which pleased the dwarf Alpha to no end.

The creature only glared at them for a moment more before walking out of the large room and to mahal knows where and Thorin blinked harshly as his eyes turned back to their normal colour before he looked down at Bilbo whose neck was now slightly wet from Thorin’s scenting and the hobbit had a disgruntled look on his face, Thorin released him from his thick arms and looked at himself, he wasn’t in his wolf form, _he wasn’t suppose to make a claim!_ Especially not in front of another Alpha leader, Bilbo was not his to take.

Thorin pushed the Omega away slightly even when Bilbo whined slightly in his sleep and tried to keep his grip on Thorin’s shirt but the dwarf king pushed his hands away and turned on his opposite side breathing deeply and feeling the weight of shame of what he had just done pressing down on his chest.

\----

The next day when Thorin woke the company was up and sitting around a large wooden table with the large Alpha creature and the hobbit was sat on his giant knee like some kind of baby, Thorin jumped to his feet instantly out of the hay and marched over to the table before taking a seat next to his eldest nephew and the large Alpha creature, Bilbo smiled at him before leaning over and twirling his fingers through Thorin’s hair and pulling out pieces of hay, the company chuckled slightly around them and Thorin all glared at them, causing them to hide their laughs into coughs.

The creature lifted the hobbit now and placed him gently down on the massive chair.

“You are one they call Oakenshield.” The giant man grunted as he walked around the table to refill Ori’s cup with milk.

Thorin didn’t respond to the question and instead sat up straighter and gave the creature a harsh glare.

“Why does the pale orc hunt you?” The creature asked as it poured a large amount of milk into Ori’s empty cup.

“Why would I tell you?” Thorin growled and the creature looked at him and frowned, Bilbo looked at Thorin with a pleading look but the dwarf king ignored it.

“Gandalf is a friend of mine, I am worth trusting.” The bear creature explained and Bilbo looked at him with a furrowed brow.

“Where is your pack, Beorn?” Bilbo asked and Thorin turned to glare at him _, no, no, no Bilbo was not joining that bear creatures pack! Not if Thorin had his say in it that is_. But the creature lowered his head and his large eyes became tearful.

“There were once many of us, me and my pack lived high in the mountains, until the Orcs came up from the south, they chained us and used as, not for work you see but for sport.” Beorn explained and Thorin looked over at Bilbo who looked like he was close to tears as the creature gripped absentmindedly onto the chain cuff that were still on his wrists. “We tried to escape, but at great cost.”

“And how many are left?” Kili asked and Thorin kicked him in the shin under the table and shot him a glare.

“Just one.” Beorn said and Thorin rolled his eyes and jumped off his seat but Beorn stepped in front of him but Thorin just glared at him and marched around him to talk to Dwalin on the other side.

“I don’t like dwarves,” Beorn said now and Thorin turned and glowered at him but Beorn continued, unfazed by the glare. “They are greedy and possessive.”

Thorin looked over to Bilbo as Beorn walked over towards him and Thorin fought the urge to stab the large creature in the leg, his eyes turning lightning blue again as his wolf woke from within him. _No, he couldn’t do this, he had to control himself._ But the giant bear creature caressed the hobbits curly haired head in one hand and Thorin had to bite back a snarl.

“They do not care for smaller folk, or those who are in need.” Beorn picked up a small mouse that had scurried across the table and placed it gently in Bilbo’s hands, the small hobbit smiled at him and Beorn returned it before grunting. “But I hate Orcs more.”

He looked over to Thorin now who rubbed his eyes and the sharp blue in his eyes disappeared, as he realised where this was leading.

“What do you need?” Beorn asked and Thorin looked at him with a wary expression before at Bilbo who smiled at him, he obviously trusted the bear creature so Thorin had to as well. Thorin huffed a sigh before listing the supplies they would need for the journey through Mirkwood and the bear man complied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((So yeah... I decided to continue this... Tell me what you think??))


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Spoilers for the second film!!))

They left early the next morning and quickly moved towards the woods with the watchful eye of the bear man watching over them, and soon they reached the edge of the Mirkwood, formally known as the Greenwood, Thorin snorted. _How could anything that homed elves be great?_ The grey wizard stepped inside and looked around at ivory and moss covered statues, moving it away with his staff and Thorin glared at him, obviously the wizard had some sort of infatuation with the elves as well. Thorin distracted himself by unloading the ponies they had borrowed from Beorn and watching the hobbit with keen eyes as the small creature helped the others gather their packs.

“I must leave you.” Gandalf said suddenly and all the dwarves and the hobbit froze and looked up at the grey wizard like he had smoked too much pipe weed.

“You can’t be serious.” Bilbo said but sure enough the grey wizard rushed past and hopped onto his full sized horse as Nori attempted to undo the saddle, the star haired dwarf backed off and the grey wizard pulled the horses’ reigns.

“Be aware friends, this is not like the Greenwood of old, the air is filled with poison, stay on the path or you’ll never find it again.” Gandalf said quickly in a rough voice before he kicked his boots into the horses sides and sent it cantering back down the path whence they came and the dwarves watched the wizard ride into the distance before turning back to the forest, Thorin pulled on his pack before raising his chin and marching into the elf infested forest and his company followed.

\----

Gandalf wasn’t kidding about the air, it was thick and heavy on Thorin’s lungs and blocked his senses, his ears began to feel stuffed up and his eyes were drowsy as his eyelids slid to the tops of his cheeks and his sense of smell was turning sour, all scents were either too sharp or too dull, even that of the Omega hobbit, who was at the back of the line, looking at Dori with wide eyes and Thorin suddenly smacked into the back of another dwarf.

“Nori.” He snapped before stepping in front of the star haired dwarf. “What is it?”

“The path,” Nori replied weakly, pointing out to a large cavern separating them from the rest of the stone road and Thorin’s eyes grew wide. “It’s gone.”

“Search for another route.” Thorin called to the rest of the company who were instantly scanning the floor but as if by magic the path was gone and Thorin felt like smacking his head against a tree.

The dwarves then scattered, running in different directions in search of their lost path and Thorin stood on the edge of the cavern for a moment before following.

\----

This was hopeless, they didn’t know where they were and they were no closer to Erebor, they were probably further away from it than ever before! The company had fallen asleep immediately and the forest was so dark neither dwarf nor hobbit could see the moon cycle, Thorin had stayed up to keep watch over the company as usual, even in hopeless times he was still the pack leader and therefore had responsibility over his pack, but Thorin’s eyes were silently falling shut as the fumes in the air pushed them down and he could have sworn he heard himself snoring from outside his own body, but his eyes opened again and a strong scent encased his nose and he looked over to a dark pocket between the trees that was now lit in a glowing light and a familiar shadowy figure stood there.

“Thorin.” A familiar voice escaped the shadow and Thorin’s eyes gazed over as he saw large feet step out from the light, the hobbit seemed to be standing in candlelight, his gentle features brushed in an orange light that made his curls glow like a saints halo and Thorin’s eyes must have grown three times larger than their normal size at the sight.

“Thorin, why do you leave me alone?” The hobbits voice asked sadly and Thorin carefully got up from his spot of watching over the company and carefully approached the shadow hobbit.

“I-I don’t- It’s not my intention, Master Baggins.” Thorin said as he approached the hobbit slowly and as he got closer the curly haired hobbit’s features grew clearer and more beautiful in the soft candlelight, the hobbits soft hand stretched out at him and caressed his raven locks softly.

“My silly dwarf.” The hobbit breathed and Thorin growled in pleasure, but it came out more like a purr and the hobbit removed his hand and walked backwards.

“Where are you going, my treasure?” Thorin asked as he followed the wistful hobbit and the hobbit giggled slightly.

“My heat is coming on, my king. I wish for you to breech me so I may bare your pups, your heirs.” The hobbit explained and Thorin chuckled stupidly as he reached out to touch the hobbit again but this time his hand went straight through the hobbit.

Thorin blinked rapidly as his hand suddenly felt trapped, the hobbit and the candlelight faded away and Thorin was left in the darkness with his hand trapped in a large web, Thorin panicked and began to wiggle his hand quickly but that was a mistake as he looked up to see eight legged creatures sliding down webbed ropes and spitting green venom and Thorin shouted and howled for his company as he did there was shouting coming from the camp immediately and Thorin tried once more to rip his hand free but it only made his hand twist more into the web, Thorin closed his eyes and sighed before he dropped to his knees, the spiders were upon him.

\----

Thorin felt blood pumping in his ears as he finally woke his vision was blocked by a white silky barrier, his eyes rolled slightly in his skull slightly as he opened them and the king instantly began to scratch at the webbing around him but it wasn’t long until he heard a deafening screech ring through the air and shatter his sleepiness before the sound of a sword swiped through the top of his netting, sending the Alpha falling to the floor, Thorin instantly burst through his net along with the rest of his company, they heard the hissing again and ran in the opposite direction before the spiders were crawling over them again, and of course the only things to save them now were elves. _How embarrassing._

Thorin was never going to live this down.

To make matters worse a blonde elf who resembled the elven pig king himself took his Orcrist sword and started mumbled something in its infernal language about the sword and its maker most lieky.

“Where did you get this?” The blond asked and pointed the tip of the blade at Thorin’s throat.

“It was given to me.” Thorin lied, but it wasn’t a complete lie, that Lord Elrod or whatever his cursed name was had given it to him... after he stole it from a troll hoard, but that wasn’t important.

“Not only a thief, but a liar as well.” The blond elf spat and Thorin was going to make him pay for that later by taking an axe to those pointy ears of his, on the hobbit it looked nice, it looked cute but-

_Speaking of which where was the hobbit?_

Thorin looked around quickly to find Bilbo had vanished in thin air, much like his hallucination early on that evening. Thorin sniffed the air slightly trying to find at least a twinge of his hobbits scent but there was nothing.

Shackles were then put on all of the dwarrows wrists and they were lead away, the elves exchanging quick words in their flowery language as they went.

“Where’s Bilbo?” Bofur asked as he passed Thorin and Thorin looked around once more before allowing himself to be pulled along.

The dwarves were soon being pulled along a wooden bridge and into the hollow halls of the elven kings, Thranduil, the palace was huge and fitted with wooden branches and antlers of strange deer creatures, Thorin looked at the halls with disgust and even more so when they finally reached the throne rooms and were placed in front of the lounging king, the kings chin raised high as he looked down at the dwarves with detest.

“Long has it been since Thorin Oakenshield has travelled east, one would have to wonder why?” The elf king said as he got to his feet, his long robe gathering just around his feet as he did.

“My company and I were just crossing over that is all.” Thorin stated and Balin stepped in at his side.

“We were travelling east to the grey mountains for trade.” Balin suggested and Thorin nodded once to him and the grey haired dwarf nodded with him.

“A pack of alpha and beta dwarves cross over my borders, and you believe I would not have noticed.” Thranduil said with a slight laugh before his nose twitched slightly and his eyes widened slightly. “No, I am wrong, not just alphas and betas, an omega.”

The company exchanged quick worried looks but Thorin simply continued to glare at the tall king of the rats, Thranduil stooped lower slightly and took a dignified whiff of the company.

 “Take them to the cells, leave us be.” Thranduil said as he stared at Thorin and the elves began to pull the protesting dwarves away with ease and pushed them to mahal knows where.

As soon as they were gone Thranduil took another deep breath in and sniggered slightly as he returned to his full height, towering far over Thorin.

“Ah, it would seem Thorin Oakenshield has found himself an omega mate.” Thranduil said condescendingly and Thorin growled slightly.

“I have done no such thing.” Thorin gave his strained reply and Thranduil rolled his eyes slightly.

“I know you and your company are returning to the lonely mountain,” Thranduil said quickly before he regained himself and bowed his head slightly. “I offer you my help.”

Thorin smirked slightly, what a sight this was, the great elven king now asking to be a part of his company, the very people he trusted the most. Thorin paced back slightly and chuckled at the ridiculous alpha elf king.

“I would not trust you if the days of end were upon us.” Thorin snarled before he turned back to the elf, pointing a disgracing finger at him. “You! Betrayed us, we came to you when we were hungry and forced to live on the lands but you turned your back, You turned away from the suffering of my people in the inferno that destroyed us!”

“Do not speak to me of dragon fire.” Thranduil hissed as he stooped low and snarled into Thorin’s face and Thorin fiercely returned the growl, his eyes turning to his wolfs icy blue. “I know its wrath and ruin, I have faced the great serpents of the north.”

The kings face peeled back to reveal burns and a colourless eye before it flickered back to the kings smooth pale skin and Thorin looked away slightly.

“Stay here and rot, a hundred years is a mer blink of an eye in the life of an elf.” Thranduil snapped as he climbed the steps to his throne as two elf guards grabbed Thorin’s arms, the dwarf king tried to break free but they gripped his shackles, the elf king sat before ending his speech. “I can wait.”

The guards then pulled Thorin down towards the elfish cells, he was walked past the rest of the company and thrown into the deepest dungeon of them all, where not even the crows could hear him, he was trapped. And worse of all he didn’t know where Bilbo was and the poor Omega could barely handle himself on his own, not out there, not with those spiders circling the whole kingdom, the poor hobbit was doomed, Thorin thought as he thumped his head on the cold bars of his cell.

But little did he know a determined little hobbit was currently sneaking around the elf kingdom with his magic ring wrapped tightly around his finger as he was on his way to find his pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((So yeah... sorry it took so long for an update, I've been working on other things... sorry. Tell me what you think!?))


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dwarves escape...

Thorin sat in the elven cell, slowly and repeatedly knocking his head against the slated stones of the cell, he hated the elf king and his palace and his kin and he hoped that the fire of the dragon Smaug would destroy them all. Thorin raised his pointed nose to the air and took in a deep breath all he could smell was alpha dwarf, there was no- _wait, what was-_ Thorin took in another deep breath and this time it was a different scent, the scent of an omega hobbit coming in strong and fast. Thorin ran to the cell door and looked out just as the hobbit came into view with the cell keys in his small hands.

“Bilbo.” Thorin whispered in relief and the small hobbit smiled before pushing the keys into the look at turning, releasing Thorin from the cell at once before moving on to the rest of the dwarves cages.

Thorin stepped out instantly and watched the hobbit move quickly around the jail room as he unlocked the doors, Thorin was enchanted by the way the hobbits hips moved elegantly, he was only pulled out of his enchantment when someone grabbed his arm slightly.

“Are you alright, uncle?” His heir asked and Thorin hummed slightly before looking at him, dragging his eyes away from the hobbit.

“Yes, are you?” Thorin asked giving a nod to his eldest nephew. Fili nodded to him before retreating to get his youngest brother before Bilbo rounded them all up and began leading them towards the stairs, leading all the dwarves down into the wine cellar where a pile of elves were passed out on a nearby table.

“Just get into the barrels.” Bilbo quickly ordered and the dwarves exchanged confused looks before Dwalin stepped forward.

“Are ye’ mad? They’ll see us.” Dwalin growled and Bilbo jumped slightly on his feet. Thorin sighed as he watched the hobbit, _he was so adorable_.

“No, they won’t, you have to trust me.” Bilbo said before looking at Thorin with pleading eyes and Thorin jumped slightly as having been caught gazing at the hobbit.

“Do as he says.” Thorin grunted to the dwarves who then all climbed into the barrels, the hobbit nodded to the king in thanks and Thorin smiled to himself under his beard as he climbed into his barrel.

“What do we do now?” Bofur asked as he poked his head out of the barrel and the company copied, Bilbo turned to them and gave them reassuring smiles.

“Hold your breath.” The hobbit said simply and before any of the dwarves could react they were tipped out of the room and into the rippling dark river that streamed under the elven palace and far away to the town of men.

\----

After the attack from the Orcs and elves while they drifted in the barrels they were soon swept ashore on a rock section of the land, Thorin fell from his barrel lacking any form of majesty and coughed slightly, obviously he had swallowed too much salt water while in his barrel. He dragged himself further up shore before he noticed his pack and the hobbit doing the same, the hobbit looking wetter than the rest of the pack, Thorin got to his feet and pulled the hobbit to the shore smiling at the small omega but the hobbit didn’t see as his curls descended wetly over his eyes, Thorin brushed the curls from the hobbits eyes before an arrow whizzed their heads and splintered into a barrel, Thorin pushed the hobbit behind his back slightly and growled, his eyes turning his wolfs chilling blue as he did when he spotted a alpha man dressed in an old looking jacket with a bow and arrow in his hands.

Bilbo squeaked from behind him and Thorin growled at the man again, he didn’t know why he was protecting the hobbit like this and he didn’t know why the hobbit was responding well to it but he liked it.

“You’re a man of Laketown, I presume.” Balin said calmly with his hands raised in a sign of peace, the bowman pointed his longbow at the grey haired dwarf and furrowed his brow slightly.

“And I don’t suppose that barge is up for rent.” Balin continued as he gestured to the sturdy looking boat currently resting on the dark river and the bowman lowered his bow and placed the arrow back into the quiver strapped around his back and gestured towards the barge.

\----

Bilbo laid on his back on the bed in Laketown, they had been smuggled into the town in barrels full of fish and it would most likely take Bilbo about three years to get the smell of dead from his hair and even worse they were now in the small home of the bowman and Bilbo was feeling incredibly odd as he had done back in the shire but this was different, it felt stronger somehow.

“Master Baggins?” A voice said and Bilbo looked up to see the bowman standing at the chamber room door and he smiled slightly.

“Bard.” He replied with a slight nod and Bard stepped into the room with a bundle of clothes.

“They may be too big but they’re warm at least.” Bard said and Bilbo nodded in gratitude. He hadn’t noticed how nice Bard was until now and how good he smelled.

“Bilbo, I was wondering where you-” Thorin’s voice suddenly said as he stepped into the room with a pile of clothes in his hands, glaring at the bowman who was currently sat at the end of the bed with the hobbit lying in the middle of the overly sized bed. “What is _he_ doing in here?”

“He was just giving me some dry clothes.” Bilbo replied lifting the pile of clothing in his hands up for Thorin to see and Thorin’s eyes narrowed at the man who was now smiling at him slightly.

“Thank you bowman, but I am perfectly capable of taking care of my own pack.” Thorin growled and Bard got off the bed and nodded to the both of them before he walked out of the room and Thorin made sure he was gone before locking the door and turning back to Bilbo, the king instantly snatched the thick pile of clothes from the hobbits hands and replaced it with his nearly identical pile.

“What was all that ab-” Bilbo began to ask but Thorin sat on the end of the bed with a loud huff.

“You shouldn’t let that bowman cosy up to you like that.” Thorin said quickly and Bilbo furrowed his brow at him.

“I-I wasn’t- Bard was just being kind.” Bilbo replied with a furrowed brow, _why was Thorin acting this way?_

“Kind.” Thorin spat the word like it was poison on his tongue. “The men of Laketown are not kind.”

“Maybe they say the same of the dwarves of Erebor.” Bilbo mumbled under his breath but Thorin still heard him and glared at him slightly.

“What was that?” Thorin asked quickly and Bilbo smiled innocently at him.

“Nothing.” Bilbo said quickly and Thorin smiled slightly at him. “So what was that about me being a part of the pack?”

Thorin paused slightly his mouth opening and closing repeatedly, before he sighed and ran his hand through his long raven locks.

“I just thought that maybe... after the journey, you would stay with me-” Thorin said before he paused and shook his head slightly. “Well not with me, with the company, in Erebor.”

Bilbo smiled and a dark blush spread over his cheeks before he felt a pain in his lower back again which sent him falling back onto the bed.

“Bilbo? Bilbo what’s going on?” Thorin asked a bit too loudly as he leaned over the hobbit.

“It’s coming on too fast.” Bilbo said but it was mostly to himself as he began to breathe in and out gently, his head falling back against the pillows as his forehead began to sweat. “Thorin, I need you to get me... something.”

“What is that something?” Thorin asked quickly, his nose picking up the changing scent in his hobbit and he began to worry even more than he already was.

“You- you know those little blue capsules they sell in the shop we walked past?” Bilbo asked making a subtle hand gesture. “I need three quarts of those.”

_Blue capsules? Why would the hobbit need those, the only time he had seen capsules like those was when Dis disappeared in her room for a week for her- oh._

“You mean you’re going into- as in your- right now?”  Thorin said awkwardly and Bilbo huffed and threw his head back, wrapping his hands in the large dwarfs’ strands of wavy hair as he felt heat whip through him again.

“Yes Thorin, heat right now, go.” The hobbit said quickly and Thorin nodded dumbly before he jumped to his feet, tripping over his large boots as he did before he gathered himself once again, ignoring the stirring coming from his trousers.

“You just lay there while I go get everything you need. Just lie still and I-I’ll be right back!” Thorin announced quickly and loudly before running out of the room and closing the door tightly behind him, Bilbo smiled to himself and settled gently against the pillows feeling comforted by the fact that the king and alpha leader of the pack was getting everything prepared for him.

\----

Thorin had a problem; he couldn’t leave the house to get to the shops and thus couldn’t soothe his hobbits needs. He still didn’t trust the bowman obviously but he had no other choice, while the dwarves inspected the ‘weapons’ the bowman got out of his boat he pulled the man aside.

“I am in need of your assistance.” Thorin said lowly so no one else in the company could hear him and quickly made sure the bowman’s children were out of earshot.

“What are you in need of Master Dwarf.” The bowman asked with a furrowed brow and Thorin sighed.

“The blue heat capsules that the men sell in the markets, I need three quarts of them.” Thorin ordered simply and the bowman looked him over.

“Are you in heat Master Thorin?” Bard asked and Thorin glared at him.

“No, I am not.” Thorin snapped before he calmed himself down slightly. “They're - um- for a friend.”

“A friend you say?” Bard said raising an eyebrow with a slight smirk on his face. “May I see this friend?”

“No you may not!” Thorin shouted, a little too loudly as some of the members of the company looked over at them. Thorin pulled the bowman further away from the pack and his frown lifted slightly.

“Please.” Thorin said now quietly, he didn’t say please to just anyone and he certainly didn’t say it unless it was for his favour, but Bilbo was a part of him and apart of his pack now so he would help him even if he had to grovel his way through a thousand elves and men. “He needs it.”

The bowman nodded slightly in understanding before walking towards one of his kitchen cupboards and produced a small satchel of the blue pills, he then handed Thorin the bag and clasped a comforting hand on his shoulders.

“I hope this will make things well.” Bard stated and Thorin nodded before he ran to the room where he had left Bilbo.

\----

Bilbo writhed uselessly about on the sheets of the bed, he had stripped himself of his wet and constricting clothes instead decided that his heat would be better spent naked, Bilbo threw his head back with a sigh as his heat wrapped him in an uncomfortable itch, Thorin still not having returned yet with the tablets. But then a sudden knock tapped on the door and Bilbo sat up.

“Come in.” Bilbo called and Thorin smiled comfortingly as he stepped into the room, the scent of heating omega hitting his nose harshly and making him instantly aroused, but Thorin marched forward into the room and shook the bag into his cupped hand, watching as two blue pills fell into his hand before he finally looked up at the hobbit and by mahal he wished he hadn’t. The hobbit was sat up in the large bed with the covers pooled around his hip looking positively dishevelled, his curls standing on end and his cheeks a subtle red as he panted slightly.

“Did you just- I mean, are you naked?” Thorin said awkwardly, shaking his head to clear his aroused thoughts. “I mean obviously you _are_ naked, but I- I mean you look nice, naked, or even when you are clothed you still look nice.”

Bilbo giggled at the alphas awkwardness while the hobbit was in his naked state, most alphas would have jumped on him by now but Thorin was different, he just didn’t know when to shut up.

“Thorin, do you have them?” Bilbo asked quietly.

“Have what?” Thorin asked, his brain too busy allowing his eyes to roam over the hobbits body then to actually listen to him.

“My capsules.” Bilbo said with a breathy laugh, the heat making his head spin slightly and Thorin’s eyes grew wide in realisation before he threw his hand at the hobbit which contained the smooth pills.

Bilbo grabbed his wrist suddenly and pulled him down on the bed, Thorin grunted as he landed on the plush bed the pills falling from his hand as he did before the hobbit was upon him, pressing kisses to his jaw and neck and running his hands up and down Thorin’s chest and the dwarfs legs flailed wildly.

“Bil- Bilbo, mahal, I can’t- I mean you, me, we, no.” Thorin stuttered, his words failing him as the hobbit lavished his neck, Bilbo suddenly pulled away his lips parted and his eyes wide.

“I- I’m sorry, sorry Thorin.” Bilbo said as he quickly climbed off Thorin’s lap and swallowed down two new pills from the bag.

Thorin got to his feet instantly, brushing invisible dirt from his still slightly damp shirt.

“It’s alright, you’re great, better than great just wow and I- I’m sorry, Goodnight Bilbo.” Thorin stuttered quickly before he tucked in his shirt and ran out of the room, making sure the latch was down before closing it, once Thorin was outside and the door was properly sealed did he begin to realise his aroused state. Thorin instantly threw himself against the door and cursed as the door wouldn’t budge.

“Bilbo- Bilbo please let me back in, please Bilbo!” Thorin shouted in plea as he threw himself repeatedly against the door but no reply came, obviously the small hobbit was now finding his own pleasure.

Thorin marched away now but he didn’t get very far when he walked face first into the muscular body of Dwalin, Thorin jumped back instantly and his nostrils flared at the scent of the alpha.

“Thorin, I bought ye’ some dinner, where’s the hobbit?” Dwalin asked as he passed a large round bowl of stew to Thorin and Thorin glared at the stew before glaring at Dwalin.

“Why do you want to know?” Thorin growled and Dwalin stepped back slightly with an unsure expression.

“I just thought he’d be wanting some dinner.” Dwalin said uneasily and Thorin stepped closer, his back hunching slightly in a low warning posture and his lips snarling slightly to reveal his suddenly sharp teeth.

“Are you here to take him?” Thorin growled accusingly.

“Take him where?” Dwalin asked taking a further step back.

“Don’t play dumb Dwalin, you can smell him can’t you?” Thorin barked and Dwalin swallowed thickly not liking the crazed look in the kings eyes.

“I-I can’t smell anything.” Dwalin replied quickly and Thorin growled.

“He’s mine, mine, my omega, my mate _, my one!_ ” Thorin shouted and only then did he realise that he had been walking the whole time he was talking and they were now in the kitchen where all the dwarves were gathered, watching the king and his guard snarl at one another.

“I know Thorin, I wouldn’t do anything t-” Dwalin tried but Thorin growled in reply.

“He doesn’t want you! He wants me!” Thorin shouted before his skin unravelled around him and was replaced by dense fur and Dwalin’s did the same, _how dare he! He thought Dwalin was his friend, his confidant, but he was wrong if the guard wanted his hobbit then he would pay the price for it!_

“Thorin, No!” Kili’s voice called but he didn’t pay notice of it instead he pounced on the large wolf opposite him and began clawing at the muscled wolf, snapping his jaws at him as he did. The fight didn’t last long as the dwarves all crowded around and pulled the enraged king away, being weary of his jaws snapping angrily at any flesh in slight. They locked Thorin in one of the bowman’s small rooms and Thorin lunged at the door repeatedly before he became dizzy and landed on the floor with a heavy thud as his fur faded away and was replaced by calloused skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Bad Thorin...))


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin's in his rut. Bilbo's in his heat. What could possibly go wrong?

Bilbo woke up leisurely and stretched gently with a slight yawn feeling much better than he had yesterday now that the intense part of his heat was now over thanks to the pills Thorin had found for him, Bilbo’s nose was instantly hit with the scent of a friendly Beta and a warm cup of tea, the hobbit’s eyes snapped open instantly and spotted Ori smiling brightly at him with a ceramic cup in his hand.

“Good morning Bilbo.” Ori said brightly before pushing the cup beneath Bilbo’s nose. “I made you a nice cup of tea.”

“Thank you Ori.” Bilbo smiled before accepting the cup as he sat up in the bed and took a gently sip, sighing at the delicious taste of his favourite tea before he furrowed his brow and looked around the room. “Do you know where Thorin is? I never got to thank him for finding me some soothers.”

Ori’s smile fell slightly and Bilbo’s face fell into a soft frown even when the small dwarf gave him a reassuring smile, the whole house seemed to be much louder than he remembered when he fell asleep and a tense atmosphere could be felt even in the isolation of his current chamber.

“Ori, where is Thorin?” Bilbo asked again and Ori winced slightly.

“It’s a long story.” Ori stated simply and Bilbo placed his tea cup to the side.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Bilbo replied as he folded his arms over his chest and Ori let out a deep sigh before finding a way to reply.

“Well, after Thorin left your room he saw Dwalin in the hallway, Dwalin was coming to bring you your dinner you see, and Thorin got a bit agitated and they started to fight, the alphas were able to pull him away but only after he attacked Dwalin, they’re both fine by the way, Dwalin got off with only a few scratches and bruises and we locked Thorin in a room.” Ori explained and Bilbo’s jaw fell open slightly causing the small dwarf to smile weakly.

“I have to go see him.” Bilbo said quickly as he threw the covers off himself and moved to pull on his clothes, Ori turned away instantly to give the hobbit some privacy as he dressed before a thought stuck him.

“But Bilbo, you’re still in heat and he’s in his alpha rut!” Ori stated quickly as Bilbo marched towards the door; the hobbit paused and turned to look at Ori with a furrowed brow.

“Alpha rut?” Bilbo asked in confusion and Ori stared at him.

“You don’t know what an alpha rut is?” Ori questioned and Bilbo shook his head before the scribe continued. “When an alpha feels that his mate is being threatened his wolf lashes out at the others in the pack that get too close to their heating mate, Thorin went into his rut and he had to be separated from the company for his and the others protection. Are you sure _you_ will be safe?”

Bilbo paused for a brief moment before he nodded to himself and to Ori at the same time.

“Thorin wouldn’t hurt me.” Bilbo stated confidently before he pulled out the door and marched quickly out of the room.

“He’s in the third room on the lower stairs!” Ori called after him as Bilbo shouted his thanks as he ran down the hall, leaving his cup of tea to cool on his bedside table.

\----

Thorin groaned as he woke his head pounding and spinning as he lifted it, his calloused hand clamping his aching temple as he did before he looked around the room slowly as it span around him and sighed. He couldn’t believe what he had done, he had attacked Dwalin because he believed he was trying to get to his mate. _Bilbo wasn’t even his mate!_ He had been completely out of control and had sent himself into a rut.

Thorin sat up slowly and spotted a new set of clothes placed at the door, he got up carefully- his stiff muscles weighing him down- before shuffling over to the clothes, he slowly pulled on the clothes before the door swung open, the flat oaken piece smacking him hard against his head where he was bent over next the door and sent him falling to the floor.

“Oh goodness, Thorin, I am so sorry!” A familiar voice yelped and Thorin rubbed his now most likely bruised head, the king shook his dizzy head and looked up to see the hobbit stood in the door frame biting his lip nervously.

“Bilbo, what are you doing in here?” Thorin questioned before the hobbit helped him to his feet and sat him on the bed, the hobbit staying on his feet just in case he needed to make a quick escape then he noticed that something was different that Thorin’s eyes were not his usual clear blue, they were bright and sharp like a wolfs and it scared Bilbo slightly.

“Ori told me you went into rut so I needed to make sure that you were okay.” Bilbo explained as he tucked the dwarf kings braid behind his comically large ear which caused the king to be to let out a slight purr as he pushed up into the touch of Bilbo’s hand.

“I’m perfectly fine now that you have blessed me with your presence.” Thorin said with his usual charming grin and Bilbo giggled nervously as a dark blush rose on his cheeks.

“You certainly have a way with words, Oakenshield.” Bilbo said now and Thorin raised an eyebrow at him. “But it will take more than a few pretty words to seduce me.”

“I did not mean to seduce you Bilbo.” Thorin said before he raised Bilbo’s hand to his lips and gave it a gentle kiss. “Just charm you is all.”

Bilbo giggled again before his nose twitched at the scent that was now drifting through the air around him, the scent of a rutting alpha was all but unknown to the hobbit but he knew that’s what the scent was as it was strong and musky and made his heat scent smell weak and sweet in comparison.

“Thorin- I- I need to know- abou- about- what happened, between you and-and Dwalin.” Bilbo stuttered as he placed his hands on Thorin’s shoulders and tried to push him away as the king placed his rough hands around his thighs and tried to pull him closer.

“It was nothing Bilbo, it’s all in the past.” Thorin tried as he nuzzled Bilbo’s slightly plump belly as if he was imagining it swollen with pups and Bilbo moved his hands to run through Thorin’s raven hair and pull him away from his nuzzling, causing the dwarf to growl slightly.

“Thorin.” Bilbo warned and Thorin looked up at him with a furrowed brow before huffing.

“It was nothing serious-” Thorin started but Bilbo snorted.

“That’s not what I heard,” Bilbo stated and Thorin lowered his head in shame slightly. “Why did you attack Dwalin?”

“Because.” Thorin shrugged and Bilbo watched at him as he expected the king to continue.

“Because?” Bilbo pressed and Thorin shrugged again.

“ _Because_ , he tried to get to you, to my mate.” Thorin replied before he realised the words were coming out and it was too late to take them back as Bilbo threaded his fingers out of Thorin’s hair.

“I-I’m not your mate, Thorin.” Bilbo said now as he took a step back but the king was soon on his feet, wrapping his arms around the hobbit and placed his face to the crook of his neck.

“Why not?” Thorin whimpered. “Why can’t you be my mate? Do you not love me the way I love you, so much.”

Bilbo choked slightly and tried to escape Thorin’s grip but the king clutched him tightly and Bilbo was forced to look him in the eye, feeling himself gasp at the steel like blue he had grown so accustomed to looking into over the time of this adventure. The hobbit placed his hands to Thorin’s strong chest and pushed back slightly.

“You love me?” Bilbo asked and Thorin nodded, his eyes drenched with truth.

“I do.” Thorin stated before he moved in to press his lips to the hobbits, but Bilbo turned his head to the side causing the kings lips to brush his cheek and Thorin felt a pang of hurt in his gut before the hobbit turned his head back to Thorin and smiled reassuringly.

“Are you sure you are not saying this because you are in a rut?” Bilbo asked and Thorin shook his head quickly ignoring his primitive instincts to just jump on the hobbit and show him how a real alpha would treat him.

“No Bilbo, are you sure you are not just in my room because you are in heat?” Thorin asked with one of his charming grins and Bilbo smile as he swatted him playfully before Thorin growled playfully and nipped at the hobbits ear.

The king pulled back as soon as he heard the hobbit yelp in surprise and searched the hobbits face for his expression and the hobbit looked up at him with flushed cheeks and large eyes with pupils blown wide in them. Bilbo then leapt forward and clasped his lips to Thorin’s in a passionate embrace of rough lips and gentle tongues before Bilbo pushed the alpha onto the bed and climbed on top of him, Thorin instantly flipping them over and nipping at his omegas neck gently with lip covered teeth before quickly undressing himself and his hobbit and finally claiming what was his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Sorry it took me so long to update... oops...))


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company reach the mountain...

Thorin was first to wake up the following morning when the light fluttered through the cascading gap in the nearby leather curtains and as he opened his eyes they instantly came into contact with the hobbits slumbering face. Last night without a doubt had been the best night of Thorin’s life since he was a young boy prince and the durin day festival was in full swing and he got to stay up late and drink ale with the adults. Last night was better than that, better than anything Thorin had ever experienced with another being before, the king smiled as he leaned forward and pressed his forehead to the hobbits- who was now his mate- as he slept before wrapping his arms around the hobbits naked form and pulling him close.

Bilbo hummed slightly in his sleep and arched his neck slightly for Thorin to kiss and lick which the alpha did with ease but it wasn’t long until there was a loud knock on the door and Thorin growled before shoving Bilbo underneath him and growled as he rubbed his naked self against the hobbits back ready to defend his mate from intruders, Bilbo only sighed and stroked Thorin’s arm comfortingly, the door began to open and in walked Dwalin carrying a bowl of food and a slab of meat over his eye due to Thorin’s earlier attack and Thorin felt a twinge of guilt in his chest over his injured friend but the twinge ended as Dwalin stepped closer to the bed- obviously not noticing the pair- and Thorin practically barked at him, that caused the warrior to look up and jump back slightly.

“Sorry, I didn’t know ye’ were... _both_ in here.” Dwalin stated honestly and the tension in Thorin’s shoulders melted as Bilbo rubbed the top of his hand. “I brought ye’ some food.”

Dwalin placed the bowl on the floor and Thorin sniffed the air slightly before nodding his thanks to the other dwarf who was already marching out of the room.

Thorin then climbed off his hobbit and towards the bowl, returning to the bed with a quiet thump before he began spooning the food towards the hobbit but Bilbo simply watched him and shook his head slowly against the tattered pillow beneath his curls.

“What?” Thorin asked feeling panicked about the thought that he had done something to upset the omega. “Did I- I thought hobbits liked food.”

Bilbo smiled slightly and began scratching gentle at Thorin’s beard.

“Thorin, you can’t try to kill any alpha that approaches me.” Bilbo sighed, obviously still tired from the amount of bouts that had last night. “If you do you’re going to find the next few weeks with the company very uncomfortable.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” Thorin pouted and nudged his head under Bilbo’s chin and accepted the comforting petting that followed from his omega. “Forgive me.”

Bilbo giggled slightly then and took the bowl from Thorin and placed it to the side and wrapped his arms around his pouting alpha.

“I already have.” Bilbo stated before he nudged his nose against Thorin’s. “My alpha.”

Thorin preened slightly at Bilbo calling him that and nuzzled his nose against Bilbo’s gently before the hobbit began to drift off again and Thorin sat up, spooning the thick soup from the bowl Dwalin had brought them into his mouth as he watched the hobbit sleep soundly against his bare hip. Once Thorin had finished the soup he placed the bowl to the side and curled up next to Bilbo with a sigh, finally feeling the hole that he had in his chest since the day Erebor fell finally being filled.

\----

Bilbo sipped at a cup of tea that Oin had brought to him from the windowsill where he was seated and looking out the window to the frosty town beneath him, Thorin was stood nearby of course because there was no way he was letting his mate out of his sight not with the hobbit being newly mated, sick with a cold and in a strange town of men.

“Where are the weapons you promised?” Gloin asked Bard as he took a blanket the man offered him and Bard nodded once before scurrying off out the back door and Thorin furrowed his brow at the mans movements.

Dwalin and Thorin grumbled to one another about their suspicions about the man before the bowman returned with a long bag, he dumped it on the tables in front of the company and the dwarves instantly crowded round and inspected the tools before them.

“What is this?” Thorin asked as he wielded a strangely shaped hook towards the man.

“That’s a pike hook.” Bard stated simply like Thorin was dense and the dwarf glared at him before placing the hook down with more force than necessary.

“We need _weapons_.” Gloin spoke now. “Iron forged swords and axes!”

All the dwarves grumbled in agreement and Bilbo simply looked over with a furrowed brow.

“You will find no better beyond the town treasury.” Bard hissed now and Bilbo shook his head towards him in an attempt to silence him but the dwarves exchanged menacing looks and the hobbit huffed, _of course this was how it was going to be._

\----

It wasn’t until many weeks later after the hobbits heat passing, Orcs attacking the town on the lake, thievery and dealings with the Master did the company finally leave for the mountain, the barge owned by Bard carried the company as far as it could go until the company jumped off and began searching for the mysterious hidden door that the hobbit found as it was directed towards by a set of stone columns and stairs.

Bilbo had stumbled slightly while they were walking but luckily Thorin had been there with strong capable hands and a comforting smile and Bilbo shook his spinning head and continued to climb until they reached the top of the stairs where Thorin stepped ahead of all the dwarves and lifted the key and the map in synchronicity before lifting the key into the air.

“May all who doubted us,” Thorin said with a smile that made Bilbo’s knees weak. “Rue this day!”

The dwarves all cheered at their king and Bilbo smiled slightly at Balin who nodded once to him before Dwalin approached the door and began touching it roughly in search for a key hole and when he didn’t come across it he began kicking the sheet of rock harshly, Thorin furrowed his brow in confusion before nodding to Nori who was a master picker of locks.

When all failed and the sun finally collapsed in the distance and all fell into darkness, Bilbo looked up at Thorin who was stood stock still at his side, Bilbo moved to place a comforting hand to Thorin’s chest but the alpha spun on his heel and gazed helplessly at Balin.

“The last light of durins day.” Thorin says as he pointed to the map and Balin sighed. “That’s what it says.”

“We were too late, lad, we’ve lost the light.” Balin stated before he began heading back towards the stairs with his head hung low and other dwarves followed with sad looks, Gloin look particularly close to tears as he wandered off.

Thorin continued to look at the door sadly until the hobbit approached him from behind and placed a hand on his arm comfortingly.

“Thorin,” Bilbo began as he nuzzled into his alpha. “We can’t give up now.”

Thorin’s shoulders tensed and he dropped the key to the floor before shoving the map to Bilbo’s chest, sending the hobbit stumbling back slightly.

“Thorin!” Bilbo called after him as the dwarf marched away and Bilbo sat against the stone wall with a sigh before looking up to the grey sky and noticing the moon begin to reveal itself from behind the thick clouds and lit the door in a shimmering blue light under the moon.

Bilbo ran quickly around the balcony in search of the key Thorin had dropped but his large foot found it first and caused him to kick it towards the side of the cliff, Bilbo yelped but the key was stopped by a heavy boot and Bilbo sighed in relief as Thorin grabbed the key from off the floor and smiled slightly at Bilbo as he pressed the key to the now visible gap in the door and turned it, his hobbit instantly at his side when he pushed the door open.

\----

Bilbo ran through golden mountains of coins and trinkets as he tried to escape the fire breathing dragon currently chasing after him, he hadn’t been the best burglar in the world as he had thrown about large crystals close to the dragons head and had wriggled through cold coins as the dragon began to wake and instantly spotted him.

Bilbo clutched at his middle for some reason he was not sure of as he hid behind a large marble column and watched the dragon slink around nearby with his scaly nosed raised in the air as he took in a deep breath.

“Come my little omega,” The dragon hissed and Bilbo ducked behind the column, crouching down as he did in an attempt to hide from the dragon. “What has that foolish king promised you for you to act this way? Gold? Power?.... A family?”

Bilbo frowned to himself before answering proudly.

“He has promised me nothing! He need not to.” Bilbo replied as the dragon turned his reptilian head to the side and sniffed the air again, his spiked tongue tasting the air as he licked his lips.

“No, I can smell him, the one they call Oakenshield has claimed you as his own.” Smaug hissed and Bilbo began moving through the gold waves again. “But why send you in here? He has weighed your life in his heart and has found it worth nothing.”

“You’re a liar!” Bilbo shouted and his arm wrapped around his middle unconsciously as he began to run through the gold, instantly attracting the attention of the fire drake who sped after him, the great beasts wings flared and his chest heaved with flames inside.

Bilbo ran up the stairs when he believed he lost the dragon and panted before he saw the dark figure of a dwarf running in.

“Bilbo.” Thorin said his voice rough and Bilbo ran into his arms, breathing in his mates warming scent. “Did you find the Arkenstone?”

Bilbo pulled back then and furrowed his brow at the dwarf who hadn’t even asked how his own mate was feeling ahead of that white gem Balin had told his about earlier that eve, something tight twisted in the hobbits chest at the thought.

“No, but we have to get out of here.” Bilbo stated before making a step towards the exit but Thorin stopped him with a thick arm.

“I want that Arkenstone.” Thorin stated and Bilbo noticed the shine in his eyes were not Thorin’s own, it was as if someone was wearing his skin.

“We’ll come back for it later.” Bilbo promised as he reached for Thorin’s hand but the large calloused hand now wrapped around his did not feel like his Thorin’s hand instead it was a pale callous pouch of flesh that made Bilbo shiver slightly.

The dragon roared in outrage once he could not find the hobbit and flew out a nearby wall, promising pain on the people of the town on the lake and Bilbo pleaded after the beast but he flew out of the mountain, Bilbo felt something twist in his gut painfully in worry for Bard and his young children but he was certain that the roars and smashes from the mountain could be heard for miles giving the men enough time to ready themselves but that didn’t stop the hobbits worry as he looked back to Thorin’s whose eyes now returned to their normal colour before the rest of the dwarves appeared.

“We need to warn the men of Laketown.” Bilbo stated but he was stopped by a swarm of dwarves all eyeing the gold with glee and Bilbo tugged at Thorin’s arm, expecting his mate to join him but his pleas fell on deaf ears as Thorin ordered the dwarf to search for the Arkenstone while he dragged a protecting Bilbo with him to a large pile of coins and began to search through the fine selection.

“I think this will look the best.” Thorin said as he held a turquoise bead to one of Bilbo’s long dusty curls.

“Thorin, shouldn’t we-” Bilbo began but he was stopped when Thorin grabbed his hand and him tightly against his broad chest.

“Can you imagine it Bilbo?” Thorin began and gestured sweepingly across the shimmering hall. “This is where we will rule, where we will spend our time together, where we will marry.”

“I know.” Bilbo replied unsurely before shrugging. “It is rather beautiful.”

“Not as beautiful as you.” Thorin replied as he pressed a kiss to Bilbo’s cheek before continuing his rummage through the gold and silver mountain of beads and Bilbo smiled before he winced and clutched his middle as he felt a painful twinge settle there. The hobbit was so busy watching his alpha search for the perfect jewellery for his mate he didn’t notice the crowd of dwarves around them, sharing concerned looks and one medical dwarf rummaging through his leather bag with desperate intentions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Slow updates grr...))


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin is turning ill and so is Bilbo...

Later that evening Bilbo hummed to himself as he made himself a snack with the combined help of Thorin’s and the princes pack, the trio had the best food in the company and Bilbo was going to take full advantage of it. Bilbo dipped the chips he had freshly fried into the strawberry jam he had packed before placing it into his mouth and chewing soundly until someone cleared their throat behind him, the hobbit spun his head round to see the grey medic dwarf stood behind him with a gentle smile.

“Hello, Master Oin.” Bilbo said but it came out muffled from behind a mouthful of chips and the medic dwarf smiled warmly.

“Hello, Master Burglar.” The old medic said before Bilbo swallowed down a mouthful of chips. “May I ask if you would do a quick test for me?”

“Oh, well, I-” Bilbo began but as soon as he opened his mouth the dwarf shoved a blue stick into his mouth and pressed it against his tongue.

“Just keep that there for a few moments.” Oin stated and Bilbo nodded slightly before the grey dwarf ran out of the room, only to return a few moments later with a bubbling goblet and a bag of herbs.

“Whas tha’ fo’? ” Bilbo asked around the blue stick before Oin took it from his mouth and inspected it before shoving the goblet into his hands.

“Now, be a good lad and drink that.” Oin stated, ignoring Bilbo’s question completely.

Bilbo sniffed the bubbling blue broth and winced slightly as he handed it back towards the eager looking dwarf.

“Maybe later, I had a big lunch and-” Bilbo began but the medic took the cup and frowned slightly with a pout.

“Won’t you do it, just to make an old dwarf happy?” Oin asked now and Bilbo didn’t miss the smug look in his wrinkle encased eyes as he took the goblet and began drinking it, trying to ignore the sickening taste.

“What was in that?” Bilbo asked as he felt his middle begin to stir surprisingly quickly.

“Oh just herbs.” Oin stated and Bilbo only just noticed the old dwarf had his ear trumpet placed to his middle.

Bilbo groaned slightly and Oin smiled, somehow pleased with Bilbo’s pain? _Some doctor he is,_ Bilbo said to himself as his stomach flipped.

“What’s going on?” Bilbo asked breathlessly as his middle kicked out slightly.

“Congratulations Bilbo.” Oin said with a wide grin and before Bilbo knew what was happening the company was running into the room in a round of cheers, each taking their time to hug the hobbit tightly and ruffle his curls.

“Wha- What?-” Bilbo tried but the princes happy bouncing around him made him stop speaking, but he grew increasingly angry at the dwarves wishing him well for something he was not aware he needed to be wished well for.

“What on this good earth is going on?!” Bilbo shouted now and all the dwarves froze from their happy chatter.

“Bilbo, you’re expecting.” Oin stated, his ear trumpet now firmly place back at the side of his head and Bilbo frowned at him, the blue broth he drank a few moments ago still making him feel woozy.

“Expecting what?” Bilbo asked now until the words became apparent in his mind and he looked down at his stirring middle before up at the grey haired dwarf. “I-I- Can it be?”

Oin nodded and smiled slightly at him before Bilbo cupped his hands around his middle before squealing slightly, causing all the dwarves to cheer again and began pulling Bilbo into hugs having their own armfuls of pregnant hobbit.

\----

Bilbo sat up in bed later that night fingers tracing lightly over his middle until he heard some gruff curses from the living quarters of his suite which he and Thorin lived in, the hobbit hopped down from the overly large bed before pulling on his dressing gown and running to the room to see Thorin sat by the fire, staring angrily into the flames that lit the mantel and Bilbo was suddenly hesitant to approach.

“Thorin?” Bilbo asked and he was instantly struck with the glare of his alphas sharp blue eyes as he turned his gaze from the flames of the fire and onto the hobbit. “Is everything alright?”

“Oh yes, everything is just brilliant with those men of the lake threatening war upon the mountain and those pointy eared tree shaggers following right behind them.” Thorin growled before turning back to the fire.

“Why would they do that?” Bilbo asked now with a furrowed brow as he folded his arms slightly over his chest at the news of the men coming to attack, the elves he could understand but Bard and his kin coming for them was in his mind unheard of.

“They are greedy, they want a share in my wealth-” Thorin began and Bilbo’s frown deepened slightly.

“But you did promise the men a share.” Bilbo stated and Thorin grunted slightly as his eyes remained their dangerous blue shade of ice and frost and it made Bilbo nervous.

“I promised those halfwits a share so we could get here to begin with.” Thorin growled. “The gold is mine, it is my birth right!”

 Thorin lifted himself from his chair and threw the wooden mug of ale that he had at his side into the fire, causing the flames to roar angrily and curl up the mantel, Bilbo jumped back slightly and gasped at the enormity of the flames.

“Thorin!” Bilbo shouted as he moved away from the spitting embers of the fire and behind the large chair as Thorin began pacing angrily like an encaged animal.

“How dare they believe they can simply walk to this mountain and demand a share in _my_ gold, how dare they!” Thorin snarled and Bilbo took a step away nervously, felting a slight twist in his middle before he placed his hand over it comfortingly. “I will see that the gates of Erebor are painted in their blood before this weeks end!”

“Thorin stop now!” Bilbo shouted as he ran forward and grabbed his alpha by the arms and shook him slightly to get some sense into that thick skull of his but Thorin threw him off and the hobbit landed in the large chair before the sharp blue of the dwarves eyes returned to their normal colour as the hobbit gazed in fear at Thorin.

“Bil-Bilbo I-I, I’m sorry.” Thorin stuttered as he rubbed his eyes and fell to his knees before the hobbit and Bilbo jumped away slightly in the chair as the king gripped his hand and kissed it gently. “Forgive me.”

Bilbo only nodded before Thorin placed his head to the crook of the hobbits neck and breathed in his comforting scent and the hobbit was powerless to do anything except stroke the kings raven hair and try his best to contain the tears that were beginning to line his eyes as the alpha nuzzled him gently, but this alpha was not his alpha, he was not his Thorin anymore.

\----

The next morning Bilbo sat alone at the large breakfast table the dwarves had set up in the lower halls, there was still dust and debris scattered around the small room but it was the only one they could find that did not hold corpses of dwarves and burnt remains of life.

Bilbo poked at the bit of bread the dwarves had given him, since they had lost their packs and had not gathered enough supplies in Laketown they were very low on food but Bilbo being in his current condition caused all the dwarves to rally together to at least find him something to eat, even if it was just a roll of bread.

“Good morning Bilbo, how are you?” Fili asked cheerfully as he poured the hobbit a glass of milk and passed it to him.

“I’m fine.” Bilbo lied with a weak smile but the princes didn’t seem to notice as they grinned brightly at him.

“Did you tell uncle the good news?” Kili asked now and Bilbo smiled slightly again before tears began to roll down his cheeks and he attempted to wipe them away before the princes, but the princes noticed instantly as Bilbo’s scent changed as well to one of worry.

“Bilbo, what happened?” Kili asked now nervously, he had heard about dwarves rejecting their mates when they discovered the other was pregnant like Ori’s father but Thorin was a good dwarf, well at least Kili thought so.

“I didn’t tell him.” Bilbo stated before the princes hugged him from either side and petted their favourite omega gently.

“Why not?” Fili asked now and Bilbo sniffled sadly into the back of his hand and wiped his damp eyes.

“He seems so different now, he’s not the dwarf I fell in love with.” Bilbo stated with a sad whine and the princes furrowed their brows in unison.

“Different how?” Kili asked and Bilbo breathed deeply before replying.

“He’s become obsessed with the gold and the arkenstone, he cares for nothing anymore besides his riches.” Bilbo replied and the princes shared a look above the hobbits curls and nodded slightly to one another before rubbing the hobbits curls gently and pulling out of the hug they encased the hobbit in.

“Don’t worry Bilbo, we’ll help him.” Kili stated as he grabbed his bow and quiver that he had placed on the table when they first entered.

“How?” Bilbo asked in confusion with his brow furrowed in worry and the princes smiled reassuringly at him.

“Don’t worry, it’ll be easy.” Kili said with a nod before the brothers scurried quickly out of the room, leaving  the hobbit to sit alone once again and eat his bread roll.

Once they were out of the room and the door was closed firmly behind them Fili turned to his young brother and huffed.

“It won’t be easy.” Fili stated and Kili shrugged before nodding in agreement. “Then why are we going to do it?”

Kili considered it for a moment before turning his gaze to his brother and smiling at his elder.

“For Bilbo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Tell me what you think??))


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things turn darker...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((I am so sorry, there is some description of violence in this but nothing too graphic))

Bilbo was jolted the consciousness the next eve when Thorin’s loud howl erupted in the throne room that hid the kings chambers just behind it where Bilbo had been resting uneasily, since the princes had talked to him the evening before he had been feeling nervous with the right to be once he found out what the princes had done. The hobbit pulled on his overly large robe around his body before stepping out of the chambers, following the roars of his alpha until he arrived at the throne room where he found the princes on their knees before the king who was pacing angrily before the throne.

“My own nephews, my heirs! This is the greatest of all betrayal!” Thorin shouted angrily and Bilbo went to stand with the rest of the dwarves where they stood frozen in shock at the side of the throne, Bilbo shook Bofur’s arm to pull him out of the trance and the hat wearing dwarf jumped slightly before he turned to the hobbit instantly.

“What’s going on?” Bilbo asked in a hushed tone and the hat wearing dwarf lowered his head slightly.

“The lads stole the Arkenstone while the rest of us were asleep last night, Thorin found them trying to exchange it with the elves and the men of Laketown.” Bofur replied and Bilbo’s eyes widened slightly, when he had said the Arkenstone was becoming the only thing Thorin cared about he would never have guessed that the boys would have attempted anything as dangerous as this.

“What gave you the nerve to steal the kings- _my_ \- arkenstone!” Thorin hissed now and Bilbo felt himself shuffling through the crowd of dwarves, only to be held back by a number of muscle heavy hands.

“That stone has corrupted you, uncle!” Kili shouted in reply as he leapt to his feet ready to argue his piece with his gold blinded uncle.

“The gold sickness uncle, it has clouded your mind as it did Thror.” Fili replied as he too got to his feet beside his brother and clutched the archers arm in an attempt to relax him. “You have lost sight of what truly matters!”

Bilbo didn’t miss the sweep of Fili’s arm towards him and Thorin didn’t either as he looked over at Bilbo before growling as he glared back at his nephews.

“Silence!” Thorin barked and the younger dwarves cowered slightly at their uncle who seemed to only grow in anger. “You have betrayed me, and I will not stand for it.”

“Thorin, if you would only just listen to us, I swear we did not mean to betray you but-” Fili tried now and Thorin chuckled darkly.

“You did not _mean_ to betray me? What did you mean by this crime then?” Thorin snapped now and the young dwarves were frozen for a moment, looking at each other for help.

“We just wanted for everything to return to the way they were, is that such a crime?” Fili stated and Thorin glared at him before Kili rose slightly in confidence.

“We are not the only ones who believed you to be a changed dwarf, uncle.” Kili stated now and Thorin turned to stare at the dwarves who were stood at the side of the throne and Bilbo now saw the chilling blue that stung Thorin’s eyes, the rims of the sharp blue was surrounded by red as an illness that was settled deep in Thorin’s heart showed through the gleaming eyes that Bilbo had fallen for all those weeks ago and it made the hobbit feel sick.

“Who else agrees with them?” Thorin growled and all the dwarves looked at the floor and shuffled their feet under their kings harsh glares until the brave little hobbit who was hid in the back stepped forward, breaking from Bofur’s grip.

“I do.” Bilbo stated and Thorin’s eyes softened slightly before they hardened in betrayal as he turned his glare back on his nephews.

“Is this another part of your scheming? To turn _my_ mate against me!?” Thorin shouted now and the princes stepped back slightly, shaking as Thorin’s eyes turned into an either icier blue before he shouted again. “My nephews, my heirs! Trying to steal my mate as well as my arkenstone! I will have your heads for this.”

“Uncle, please-” Kili began pleading but Thorin’s skin suddenly broke away and was replace by dense dark fur, Fili and Kili’s skin melted away with him and replaced themselves with their wolf forms as their uncle began charging at them, both princes knowing that if they were against their uncle’s enraged wolf form in their own dwarf forms they would not last even for a moment.

Fili and Kili both scampered away and closed their eyes, expecting the heavy impact of their uncle on them but it never came and they opened their eyes hesitantly to see the hobbit and their uncle locking jaws as they fought.

Bilbo didn’t know what drove him t do this and before he had time to think it over he was jumping into his wolf form and charging the large alpha, using as much strength as his small wolf form could muster to tackle the large wolf down, in an attempt to distract him from the princes.

Thorin howled as Bilbo’s sharp fangs sank into his muscled wolf shoulder before he swung his paw around and swatted the hobbit wolf from his side. Bilbo’s furry hide skidded across the marble floor before he got to his paws again and charged the alpha once more, Thorin’s wolf panting deeply, his eyes dangerously blue and his muscled back arched ready to fend off anymore attacks.

Bilbo leapt at the dwarf wolf again and bit at his thick paw before Thorin yelped again and swung his large paw around again, this time sending the small hobbit wolf practically flying through the air and landing with a loud crunch and a yelp against the solid stone throne, Bilbo’s fur melted away and he looked at his arms to now see vibrant coloured bruises and cuts from Thorin’s sharp claws before he felt a pain in his middle and curled in on himself to protect himself and his unborn children from Thorin whose wolf was now charging at him again.

Thankfully the wolf was interested now by other dwarf wolves and dwarves in their natural form shouting angrily at Thorin’s snarling beast form.

“Stop! Ye’ fool!” Dwalin shouted as he pulled Thorin back by the scruff of his furred neck and Bilbo attempted to sit up but the pain in his middle was too strong and tears began to trickle down his cheeks as he placed his hand over his middle.

“He’s pregnant!” Another dwarf shouted but Bilbo didn’t know who as he was busy watching Thorin whose eyes were growing wide and returning to a normal shade of blue as his tense muscles dropped slightly.

“He’s pregnant Thorin, with yer pups!” Bofur’s voice shouted now and Bilbo whimpered slightly as he watched Thorin’s fur melt away and the hobbit closed his eyes as he couldn’t stand the broken look on Thorin’s face.

The dwarf looked as if he had been broken out of a spell, the red around his eyes fading and the blue shaping back into the normal colour that Bilbo had fallen in love with but the hobbit still didn’t look up at the dwarf only listened as heavy feet began to run out of the throne room and the large marble doors of the throne room slammed with an audible thud. Bilbo let out a long shuddering breath as a cloak was placed over his naked form since his clothes had been shredded when he had changed.

“Bilbo, it’s alright now, you’re safe.” Kili’s comforting voice said and Bilbo gripped the fur trim of the cloak that he recognised instantly as Fili’s but he was still too afraid to open his eyes hoping this was all just a dream and he was still tucked up in Laketown with the Thorin who he loved with all his heart cuddled behind him but when Bilbo opened his eyes all he saw were the reassuringly soft faces of the dwarves.

“Can you sit up lad?” Oin asked as he began to riffling through the leather medical bag he carried around with him constantly.

“N-No, it hurts t-too much.” Bilbo stuttered and he saw Oin nodding to Dwalin before the hobbit felt the comforting hands of Ori and Bofur tucking the cloak around him as Dwalin carefully lifted him from the ground and Bilbo smiled slightly as he saw the dwarves gathering his now shredded clothes and following him as Oin lead him and the small army of the dwarves towards the medical halls and the hobbit smiled before his eyes fell shut and he breathed deeply and fell into a warm sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Sorry again, it will be happier soon I promise!))


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin thinks he is a monster, Bilbo disagrees and Bofur is just lovely...

Bilbo whined slightly in his state of unconsciousness as a wet cloth was dabbed gently on his forehead, the hobbit opened his eyes gently and came into contact instantly with a grinning Bofur who was dragging a cloth over his most likely fevered forehead from all the medication Oin had given him.

“Good morning Bilbo, we were all wondering when we’d be seein’ you again.” Bofur said cheerfully before he furrowed his brow slightly and looked to his left to see the rest of the dwarves curled up asleep on the large arm chairs and dusty sofas in the corners of the room, the hobbit smiled slightly before turning to Bofur again, his expression turning instantly worried and caressing his middle.

“Are the pups-” Bilbo began but Bofur hushed him gently and smiled.

“They’re fine lad, it was you that took most of the knocking.” Bofur said with a slight laugh and Bilbo smiled slightly, glad he had a friend like Bofur who always tried to cheer him up even in the worst of times.

“Where’s Thorin?” Bilbo asked now, feeling a weight in his chest at the thought of his mate being so far away even after what he had done Bilbo still loved him of course, he knew that it was the wolf inside Thorin that made him do what he had done not the reasonable dwarf side of him.

“I don’t know lad.” Bofur replied honestly. “No one has seen him since... well, you know.”

Bilbo nodded slightly before wincing at the pain in his head that was most likely a bruise forming on the back of his head from the blow his wolf received from the large emerald throne, he’s always hated that hunk of rock.

“I’m gonna go back to sleep now.” Bilbo mumbled and Bofur nodded before wishing the hobbit good dreams as the halfling fell once again into a deep slumber.

\----

Thorin twined his fists into his raven hair as he glared at the Arkenstone placed on his lap, he was sat far away from all the other dwarves in his father’s old study in the far corner his hands tugging angrily at his hair before fiddling with the stone that had destroyed his grandfather’s mind and his kingdom, but Thorin wasn’t focused on the stones past actions and was thinking about all the recent happening.

He had attacked his mate, his friend, his Bilbo. His _pregnant_ mate! Thorin’s heart ached in his chest as the stone glistened at him, he let this stone control him and made him try to kill his own nephews and then his hobbit at just the paranoid thought of them plotting against him. Thorin felt sick as in the reflection of the stone he could practically see his wolf form attack his wolf mate in the reflection of it, Bilbo was so much smaller than his wolf was and the defining crunch as Bilbo’s wolf hit the throne made Thorin fill with rage as he yelled angrily and threw the stone at the opposite wall, the stone breaking into shards, he was a monster, he had hurt his one, his kin and his unborn child all with one swing of his paw.

Thorin blinked his eyes furiously before looking in the reflection of the shining floor to see his eyes returning to their normal blue and Thorin sighed slightly in relief and his shoulders drooped as he closed his eyes and leaned against the marble wall behind him, finally being able to fall into an easy sleep since he had entered the mountain.

\----

Bilbo sat up in his medic bed and poked around at the stew Bofur had given him in a small wooden bowl, all the dwarves around him ate in silence and exchanged worried looks around the small hobbit who usually ate three times as much as any dwarf but was now barely eating a small bowl of stew.

“Could you leave for a moment lads, I need to do some checks on our hobbit.” Oin said now as he walked in with his leather medic bag and the dwarves all nodded quickly before gathering their bowls and walking quickly out of the room, leaving only Bofur who was sat in a nearby arm chair with his legs on a nearby sofa as he slurped at his stew and watched as the hobbit placed his bowl to the side and laid out slightly to allow Oin to listen to his slightly swollen belly.

“Oi, why you not eating little hobbit?” Bofur asked now as he nudged Bilbo gently with his foot and Bilbo smiled sadly as Oin moved his hearing trumpet gently over Bilbo’s middle.

“He’s right lad, you’re eating for two now.” Oin stated and Bilbo huffed.

“I- I’m just worried is all.” Bilbo said now and Bofur furrowed his brow slightly. “No one knows where Thorin is and I’m worried about him hurting himself or something.”

Bofur sighed slightly and placed his bowl to the side of Bilbo’s bed and got to his feet before pulling out his pipe and shoving in some tobacco, only to receive a glare from Oin and Bilbo.

“Don’t smoke around a pregnant being.” Was all Oin said before returning to his examination of Bilbo’s middle, Bofur nodded slightly to himself more than anyone and placed his pipe to the side again before looking at Bilbo’s face which was emotionless but his eyes told all as they were filled with sadness.

“If I go find Thorin for you, you promise to eat your supper?” Bofur asked with a raised brow and Bilbo nodded quickly as he grabbed his bowl and began to eat happily now and Bofur huffed before walking quickly out the door, closing it gently behind him as he left.

\----

Thorin sat sadly at his desk, running his fingertips nervously over his lips before hearing heavy footsteps marching up the hall, the raven haired dwarf lifted his sword at his side as he knew many dangerous creatures still lurked inside the mountain but a dwarf like shadow suddenly passed his door and Thorin dropped his sword as he ran to the door calling loudly after the dwarf who scurried past.

“Bofur!” Thorin shouted and the hat wearing dwarf jumped slightly and spun on his heel before bowing to Thorin slightly in respect for his new title as king.

“Thorin, I have a message from Bilbo-” Bofur began but Thorin pulled his harshly into his office, the dwarf kings eyes wide with worry.

“Is he alright? Are the babies alright? Is he-” Thorin began and Bofur stopped him quickly with a wave of his hand.

“He is fine your majesty, just a little bruised is all.” That obviously wasn’t the right thing to say as Thorin’s face fell and he began to wring his hands nervously and Bofur mentally kicked himself. “I mean... he’s fine, nothing’s wrong, he’s just a bit tired.”

Thorin paused for a moment before a plan came together in his mind and he looked Bofur up and down before deciding who the perfect dwarf for was this quest was.

“Bofur, I have a task for you.” Thorin stated as he marched quickly back towards his desk and began working out a large sum of money on a clean piece of paper with Bofur looking over his shoulder worriedly as he quickly scribbled.

“You and Bilbo are close are you not?” Thorin asked and Bofur opened his mouth to reply but the king cut him off as he continued.

“I want you to take Bilbo back to the shire and give him all that he asks, stay with him until he delivers the pup and make sure he and the baby are happy, then write me a letter confirming Bilbo is content and return to the mountain to begin work on the mines.”

Bofur gawped at the king, he had heard that mates sometimes left their ones when they discovered they were pregnant, but Thorin was a good man and Bofur just couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Thorin, what are you-” Bofur began but Thorin cut him off again.

“I know this will take funding and I will send you money as often as I can for whatever Bilbo or the baby needs, this will be my starting sum.”

Thorin quickly passed Bofur a piece of paper that he now realised was a large sum of money and Bofur gawped at it, choking slightly at the large amount of numbers on the paper.

“Thorin you can’t be serious-” Bofur said now but the Thorin simply sits on the large chair that was set behind the oaken desk and placed his head in his hands.

“I need you to do this Bofur, Bilbo is not safe.” Thorin said simply and Bofur furrowed his brow slightly.

“From what?”

“ _From me_.”

Bofur felt his frown drop slightly and gazed at his king, the dwarf had dark rings under his eyes and those eyes were filled with sadness and worry. Bofur huffed slightly before ripping up the piece of paper which instantly caught the attention of Thorin.

“What are you doing?!” Thorin barked and Bofur simply pulled a chair in front of Thorin’s desk and sat down heavily.

“I am not letting you make the biggest mistake of your life, your majesty.” Bofur stated as he folded his arms firmly across his chest.

“I only want what is best for Bilbo.” Thorin said softly and Bofur glared at his thick-headed king.

“And staying here is what’s best for him.” Bofur stated and Thorin looked at his desk like it had offended him before Bofur continued. “Sending him away with a deep a connection as you have and with your pup inside him, his broken heart will kill him. Same as it will you Thorin.”

Thorin considered this for a moment before shaking his head.

“It is too late, I know what is best for him Bofur, and it’s not me.” Thorin sighed and looked at his hands that were covered in cuts and bruises from when he smacked Bilbo with his paw and touched his shoulder where Bilbo had bit him harshly, he had deserved all of it of course because he was acting like an orc and a monster.

“He loves _you_ Thorin, if it was not what was best for him would you think he would have fallen for you? Would he let you have him as a mate? Would he let you fill him with child if he did not think it best?" Bofur tried and Thorin lifted his head slightly, the sad mist clearing from his eyes and Bofur smiled slightly in relief and continued. “He sent me here Thorin to find you, he is worried about you and he won’t eat and-”

Bofur ended there as Thorin jumped to his feet and rested his knuckles firmly on the desk before him.

“He’s not eating?” Thorin questioned and Bofur nodded unsurely before the dwarf stared at him. “He is pregnant is he not? Does he have any idea how-!”

Thorin marched out the room then and began marching down the hall way, his alpha need to protect his mate and his child growing stronger than his fear of hurting his mate, Bofur quickly followed trying to calm Thorin with his words but the scent of the beta following him did nothing to calm him and the king flicked his cloak as he marched towards the medical wing, coming instantly into contact with worried looking dwarves, some of them stepping in front of him to stop him from marching any further but Thorin pushed them out of the way and sniffed the air as he detected the scent of his mate in one of the rooms, he burst into the one nearest him and saw his hobbit sat up in bed with a still very full bowl at his side and Oin pressing his middle gently.

\----

“Thorin.” Bilbo breathed in relief, the hobbit’s shoulders sinking slightly as he did with a warm smile on his lips and the dwarf melted slightly in relief himself.

“Oin, would you leave us for a moment.” Thorin barked and the medical dwarf hesitated for a moment before following his kings orders and walking slowly out of the room, closing the door slowly behind him, nervous to leave the hobbit alone with him at this moment in time.

“Bofur found you, I am so pleased.” Bilbo said and Thorin marched across the room, grabbing the bowl on the side table as he did.

“What is this?” Thorin asked as he raised the bowl to Bilbo’s nose before he sat at the hobbit’s side on the soft medical bed.

“M- My supper.” Bilbo replied weakly and Thorin sighed.

“Why have you not finished it?” Thorin asked now as gently as he could and he melted as Bilbo’s hand reached up and cupped his bearded cheek gently.

“I was so worried about you-” Bilbo began but Thorin interrupted him.

“I’m worried about _you_ ,” Thorin said simply and the hobbit frowned slightly in confusion before Thorin placed the bowl in Bilbo’s hands. “You’re eating for two, are you not?”

Bilbo giggled slightly before Thorin gently cupped the hobbits middle and rubbed his calloused thumb over the soft peaked flesh and he smiled the first real smile he’s had since entering the mountain. Thorin suddenly felt a need to keep his hobbit, _his omega_ , close and he swore to himself that he would never let them be parted again.

 _By mahal I’ve been such a fool_ , the king thought as he traced the skin of Bilbo’s soft middle. _I could have let this leave me without another thought; if Dis could see me now she would be laughing, I’ve been such a fool._

“Eat up.” Thorin said simply and Bilbo smiled before leaning forward and pressing his lips tenderly to his alphas and Thorin smiled before twining his hands gently in Bilbo’s soft golden curls as he returned the kiss lovingly before there was a gentle knock at the door, Thorin broke the kiss but still kept his hands in Bilbo’s curls as he called for the dwarf to enter, Dwalin’s head popped around the side and Thorin furrowed his brow at his friend’s worried expression.

“Thorin, ye’ have to come see this.” Dwalin stated before disappearing behind the door and Thorin returned his gaze to a now worried looking hobbit.

“Stay here, I’ll be right back.” Thorin stated before pressing a quick kiss to Bilbo’s forehead before marching quickly out of the medic room to see most of the dwarves gone.

“Stay with him.” Thorin snapped at Ori and Oin who stood nearby and nodded quickly to their king before ducking into the hobbit’s room, their faces wiping clear of worry once they entered so they didn’t panic the pregnant hobbit.

Thorin followed Dwalin quickly before the large dwarf stopped and pointed to the balcony where the rest of the dwarves were stood looking shocked at the distant land and Thorin joined them, his eyes widening at the sight.

An army of Mirkwood elves and men of Laketown were quickly approaching with stern expressions and Thorin swallowed thickly as he looked at the dwarves, each expression as unreadable as the next and Thorin turned his gaze back to the darkening land before them, the tension returning instantly to his shoulders once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Tell me what you think??))


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle of Five Armies...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Slight spoilers from trailer. Beware))

Thorin settled uneasily in bed that night, the hobbit currently curled into his side, running his fingers through the alphas dense chest hair, as he pressed peppering kisses to the large dwarves bearded jaw. Thorin hadn't said a word to Bilbo about the upcoming battle because he didn't want to cause stress to his pregnant mate, he knew it was a bad idea as the small omega was cleaver and would find out eventually (meaning tomorrow) but he just wanted to spend this night like it was his last and just stay in bed with his mate, rubbing his already swelling belly with his hand, and nuzzling him gently.

"Thorin, is something wrong?" Bilbo asked, his eyes still gently closed and Thorin furrowed his brow in confusion, how did the hobbit realise something was wrong, he hadn't even opened his eyes.

"How can you tell, you never opened your eyes." Thorin questioned in reply and Bilbo hummed slightly, a warm smile on his face.

"I can feel when you're upset Thorin, your shoulders always tense up." Bilbo stated, rubbing the large dwarves shoulder with his hand in emphasis. 

"Sorry." Thorin said glumly and Bilbo shrugged, as he nuzzled closer into the alphas shoulder.

"It's quite alright, you still make an excellent pillow."

Thorin hummed a slight laugh of agreement, before looking at the curly mop of hair on his shoulder and sighing.

"Bilbo, I…. The company-we…" Thorin just couldn't get the words out, he needed to tell Bilbo somehow that he would be fighting tomorrow in a battle of high stakes, one that could be the end of his life and that of the companies, but not Bilbo's, not his child, he wouldn't let him fight, he wouldn't let him die.

"Yes Thorin?" Bilbo pressed as he looked up at Thorin with a knitted brow and Thorin sighed dreamily, he could've stayed like this forever, stayed with his one and his growing child, he believed he would have been a good father (not that his father ever was) because he had always been there for Frerin and Dis to wipe away every tear and to kiss every cut. He knew Bilbo would want to follow the company and him into battle, the hobbit was foolishly loyal and brave, Thorin found it one of the hobbits best aspect but also one of his worst. The idea came so suddenly to Thorin's mind he thought he would receive whiplash from it, the king ungracefully scrambled out of the bed, much to the hobbits confusion, before he dropped to the floor and reached under the bed.

"We-uh- got you a present." Thorin lied as he continued to stretch under the bed.

"A present, really?" Bilbo asked, excitement clear in his voice and Thorin grunted before pulling a dust covered oaken box out from under the bed, the large dwarf brushed his hand over it, seeing instantly the crest of Durin on the lid created by clear crystals and sapphires, Thorin blew the rest of the dust away before placing the box oj the bed.

Bilbo eyed the box before tugging it closer towards him and examining it, he held it close to his pointed eat before giving it a slight shake, a hefty weight moving inside the box as he did.

"Is it a new spoon set?" Bilbo asked teasingly as Thorin joined him on the bed again, the king only cracking a small smile as he did.

Bilbo then flicked the iron clasps keeping the box closed and lifted the lid up on its hinges, the hobbit gasped as the pearly light hit his eyes. It was a shirt of armour that looked as if it was weaved by starlight, the collar was covered in glittering gems and the soft feel of the interlocking chains felt good under Bilbo's hands.

"Mithril, as light as a feather, and as hard as a dragons scale." Thorin stated as he looked at the glittering shirt before taking it from the hobbit, rucking it up to it's shoulders, and sliding it over the hobbits slim body, the armour stretching slightly over his middle, much to Thorin's relief. "To keep you safe."

"It's beautiful, Thorin." Bilbo breathed as he ran his hands over his body to inspect the armour before he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Thorin's. "I love it."

Thorin returned the gentle kiss before he deepened it, the small hobbit wrapped his arms around the kings shoulders as he tugged him closer, the dwarf returning the gentle embrace as he wrapped his hands around Bilbo's waist, one hand slipping over the hobbits swollen middle. Thorin continued to kiss his hobbit passionately before they broke the kiss to breathe for a moment, when he got his breath back Thorin leaned over again and began pressing his lips to the hobbits neck, Bilbo gasped breathlessly and tipped his head back as he shuffled onto the dwarves lap.

"I love you, Thorin." Bilbo breathed into the alphas raven locks and Thorin growled slightly.

"I love you too, Ghivashel." Thorin replied in the crock of Bilbo's neck, and Bilbo giggled as the breath of air and short stubble of beard ghosted across his neck.

They spent the rest of the night like that, kissing passionately, touching each other gently, and laughing breathlessly. Thorin still wouldn't tell his omega what he truly needed to know, he knew he should have because he couldn't really hide it tomorrow when an army of elves and men would march on the mountain, he hoped all would be well because he couldn't go to the halls of his ancestors, not now, not with Bilbo and his child still in the world.

\----

The next morning Throin was woken up by loud knocking coming from his chamber door, the king held his hobbit closer when the knocking grew louder and the small hobbit stirred.

"Wha' is that?" Bilbo asked with a wide yawn, his voice rich with sleep. Thorin didn't reply only held his hobbit closer, he knew that knock as he had heard mostly everyday of his life when he was being woken for his weapons training, but this time he made a point to ignore it.

"Nothing, probably that darn thrush knocking at the stone, go back to sleep." Thorin stated and Bilbo hummed when he was appeased and snuggled back into his overly large pillow, falling asleep instantly. But the hammering did not stop.

"Thorin, I am sure tha' is the door." Bilbo huffed and Thorin shook his head, hoping Dwalin would believe they were still fast asleep and go away.

"No, it's nothing." Thorin reassured and clung tighter to his hobbit. However, the sneaky hobbit burglar escaped his clutches and waddled across the room, Thorin jumped up too of the bed, only realising he was wearing only a thin pair of briefs as the door was pulled open.

"Good morning, Master Baggins." Dwalin greeted with a slight nod and Thorin huffed and rubbed a hand over his tired face.

"Good morning, Dwalin! What can we help you with?" Bilbo asked and the large dwarf gazed quickly at Thorin and the king made a quick slashing motion across his neck and shook his head.

"I-I-uh- I was looking for Ori's room... my apologies!"

Dwalin then turned and practically ran down the hall, the confused hobbit watched him leave before turning to Thorin who was smiling innocently.

"Well that was strange." Bilbo stated as he closed the door and Thorin nodded far too quickly.

"Aye, very strange..." Thorin agreed before he closed his eyes and sighed, he needed to tell him, now, right now. Keeping Bilbo in the dark would only keep him in the reds of danger, the king opened his eyes to see the hobbit looking at him lovingly and Thorin swallowed thickly. "I-I have to tell you something. Not here, please sit down."

Bilbo looked at the king up and down before Thorin placed his hand over the hobbits swelling abdomen.

"I don't want to cause strain on the baby." Thorin stated and Bilbo smiled slightly before the king pulled out a large leather chair, that was close to the bed, and sat the hobbit in it, the king then kneeled before the hobbit, cupping the small beings soft hand around his bearded jaw.

"You know I love you, my dear one." Thorin started now and the hobbit smiled and nodded. "And I will do anything to keep you safe-"

"And I would do the same for you." Bilbo replied and the king smiled gently before rubbing his face into the hobbits hand as the small beings hand twitched and scratched his beard gently.

"In my illness Bilbo, I made many mistakes. I hurt my nephews, my company, my love, my unborn child, and myself." Thorin said before he took a deep breath. "Now that my wits have returned and I am fighting the sickness that plauges my mind, I relise all the mistakes I made. One of the biggest was... lying and declaring war on the men and elves to keep the vast wealth of Erebor to the dwarves only-"

Bilbo's hand slipped away from his cheek even though Thorin grasped at it desperately.

"And I know now, that was wrong! It was wrong Bilbo, I was blind and greedy. All this is my fault, I was a fool, a foolish king." Thorin explained as his hobbits eyes glazed over as he explained shakily, before the alpha whimpered slightly and clutched the hobbits hand. "Please say something, Azyungel."

"You- you stubborn, hard headed, brainless, quick tempered fool!" Bilbo shrieked and Thorin rubbed his ones hand quickly, as if it would settle his frazzled hobbit.

"I know, dear one, I know, I am all those things and so much more!" Thorin replied quickly and Bilbo scoffed slightly.

"Now, let me guess, you're making all those dwarves fight for you, because you were a greedy, gold lusting maniac?!"

"Aye, that is true, but Ghivashel-" 

Bilbo didn't listen to his alpha as he jumped to his feet and marched across the room, yanking open the wooden chest at the edge of the kings bed and pulled out his mithril shirt.

"Ghivashel-"

"I am fighting." Was all Bilbo said and Thorin shook his head, his biggest nightmare being realised.

"No dear one, I will not allow it."

"I will not allow _you_ to tell me what I will and will not do! I want to fight!" Bilbo snapped grabbing up his sword sting and a set of silver greaves.

"Bilbo, please just-"

"I will fight Thorin, I promised to reclaim your kingdom, I will complete what you asked of me!"

"You have already done as I asked and so much more."

"No, I promised to fight by your side."

"Bilbo, I just-"

"What do you think I am not capable?!"

"No of course not-"

"Do you think I am too weak?!"

"No, Bilbo-"

"Is it because I am an omega?!"

"No, it's- I just-"

"What is it?!"

"I can't lose you!" Throin said as he reached forward and cupped Bilbos cheeks with firm hands, before the king placed their foreheads together, Bilbo letting his weapons slowly fall to the floor as he did. "I can't lose you Bilbo, not you. Not our child. I couldn't protect you from myself before, but now I can. I can protect you."

"I don't need you to protect me." Bilbo whimpered and Throin smiled slightly as the small hobbit rubbed their foreheads together.

"I know you don't, Bilbo." Throin whispered. "But I need to keep you and our baby safe, pleaee let me."

"Thorin, I want to keep you safe too, I want to keep all three of us together, a family." Bilbo replied.

"If you want to keep me safe you need to stay here, you need to keep yourself safe."

Bilbo considered it for a long moment, before he sighed and shook his head again, he couldn't abandon his dwarves, no matter how much Thorin wanted it. He was their family now, dwarf- friend, barrel-rider, Bilbo the Brave. The hobbit said all this out loud to the king dwarf, who was looking close to tears, and the king shook his head.

"Bilbo, I can't keep you safe, please stay here."

"No, if I am to stay behind I will stay on the balcony."

"What if those tree shagging archers get you?" Thorin worried and Bilbo smiled reasuringly. 

"Thorin, I can barely see over the railing, they won't get to me."

\----

The dwarves marched between them at the entrance of Erebor, along the straight road of emerald stone, each looking more determined than the last. Bilbo even noticed that Bofur's face was hardened and his usual dimpled smile was long gone, the hobbit then watched as the kings young nephews walked past both looking driven as they nodded to their uncle, who nodded once in return, all Bilbo could think of was all the young lives and years that would be wasted over such foolish argument, wondering if it was too late to call of the battle and just award the elves and men their gold.

The final dwarves trickled nervously by and Bilbo finally gazed at Thorin who had been gazing at him through the whole parade, the dwarf stepped forward and buried his nose in the hobbits curls, rubbing his hand over the mithril covered middle as he did.

"Be safe, my dearest one." Bilbo breathed into the dwarf kings jaw, ignoring the warm tears streaming down his cheeks.

"You do the same, my Bilbo." Thorin replied before pressing his lips a final time to the hobbits curls before moving away, Bilbo clutched the kings hand for a long moment as the dwarf began walking away, their fingertips touching until the dwarves calloused fingers finally vanished from the hobbits and Bilbo heard the horn announcing the war beginning from outside.

\----

Bilbo watched in horror from his safe place on the balcony as his dwarves fought roughly with Orcs and goblin creatures, Gandalf had came riding over the hills and screamed at the three battling armies to stop and regather their strenght to face the true enemy, which was the creatures charging over the mountain side. The elves, men, and dwarves called truce for now and charged at the invading mutants.

The battlefield became slathered in blood almost instantly, while the elves and men had dignity in their fighting the orcs and goblins just charged through, swords clashing and pointed spears stabbing. Bilbo watched in horror as his alpha squared up to the pale Orc Azog, his blood soaked teeth snarling, the dwarfs skin ripped and was replaced by the thick fur of a wolf before he pounced at the orc, tearing at the creatures good arm with his large jaws.

The Orc yelled in pain before bringing his claw down on the dwarf, Bilbo's heart broke when he heard the alphas yelp as he released the Orc to move away, the Orc swung his sheild now and clashed it with Thorin's snapping jaw, sending the wolf falling back. Bilbo couldn't help himself as his skin melted away, the mithril armour still clinging to his small figure as he charged down the stairs of the balcony, the mithril shirt peeling off his fur as he hit the ground, before he ran onto the battlefield.

The dwarves who were now all in wolf form barked at him as he ran by, his clear blue eyes focused intently on his pale target as his claws scratched the blood stained soil as elves and orcs fell before him, Bofur desperately tried to jump in front of Bilbo but the pup was determined and used all the power in his slim paws to jump and clamp his jaw around the Orcs upper arm as he raised his bladed hand to stab the raven furred wolf.

The pale Orc shouted a mangled curse of pain and it brought Thorin back to his senses as he looked up to see the wolf of his one, dangling from the arm of his enemy, and swinging wildly as the Orc tried to remove him. If the dwarf king made it he would bite the disobedient hobbits ears so badly they will hurt for days.

Thorin took the distraction in his prime and prepared to pounce, but it was stopped as a final flick of his Orc arm sent the hobbit wolf flying and landing into a nearby boulder, the hobbit wolf was lifeless instantly. 

Thorin looked at his wolf one, visions of his own attack on the wolf flashing before his silvery blue eyes, he had hurt his one, all this had hurt him, his actions, his greed. The king ignored his enemy who was mourning his arm and ran to his ones side, the wolf gently licking and nudging the small ones muzzle to wake him, but there was nothing. The king wolf growled and turned to the pale Orc, the fur of his shoulder sticking up in anger and all his teeth bared. While the Orc was crouched over, his arm painfully limp in his hand the king pounced. The Orcs head coming from his shoulders instantly under the jaws of Thorin's wolf.

The blood cover king came back from his angry episode, the battle seeming to flow in a slow movement as he looked back to his one who was now wobbly getting to his feet, Thorin ran to him and pressed their heads together before barking to Bofur nearby who was fighting off a group of orcs with Fili and Kili. The miner hesitantly left the fighting princes and lifted the small wolf onto his back as he formed back into his dwarf skin, just as hobbit did.

That was a bad idea, Bilbo thought but as Thorin licked his cheek he knew it wasn't that bad an idea after all.

The dwarf quickly carried the hobbit back to the mountain, working past the twitching orc bodies and that of elves and men, the miner just reached the gates and placed hobbit beside the injured elves, dwarves and men. The few dwarves left approached him, draping the bare hobbit in cloaks and pillows, before they heard it. A pained howl rang  through the air. Bilbo froze and felt his whole body clench in pain, as Bofur turned to the call, looking heart broken.

The wolf was the final howl of a king and princes that was followed by the jaunts of Orcs.

Bilbo cried out and thrashed angrily as the howl ended abruptly, ending with a pained squeal of a dying wolf.

Bilbo wailed and sobbed, trying to break from the companies grasps, he left his one on the battlefield, his mate, his alpha, his everything. He left him to die and Bilbo cried endlessly, even when Bofur tried his best to comfort him. The miner shouting now that the mangled dust of the battlefield was cleared, to go search for survivors. 

Bilbo sobbed into the miners shoulder, rubbing his hand over his middle to comfort himself, but it did not help. And for the first time since leaving the shire, the hobbit felt truly alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azyungel- Love of (all) Loves.  
> Ghivashel- Treasure of (all) Treasures.
> 
> (Tell me what you think??)  
> ((Final chapters will be posted soon))


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~

Bilbo, who was still wrapped in the kings cloak, was lead by Balin into the medical tent, many slim figures were already covered in blood stained cotton sheets and Bilbo was incredibly thankful he only received a bruised rib and a small cut behind his ear. The baby was fine Oin had reassured, but now he listened closely Oin hummed and tapped the end of the trumpet to see if their was a defect, saying he could hear two definitive heartbeats, not just one. Bofur, Balin, and practically every dwarf in the room had pressed their ear to the trumpet and nodded in agreement. Bilbo had grinned widely, that's why he had expanded so quickly. Twins. A little set of twin dwobbits.

 

Bilbo arrived outside of the royal tent, the thick red velvet fluttering in the breeze that stunk of deaf and blood for any unfortunate enough to breath in a lung of the sour air, Balin opened the thick draped door with one arm and smiled softly at Bilbo before ushering the hobbit inside. The small being stepped inside and gasped at the sight, his king motionless on his high cot in the centre of the room, Bilbo could clearly see the dwarf king's slowly moving chest under the thick and blooded bandages, the kings scratched hands at his sides and a small cut from the top of his left brow stretching down to the top of his cheek, where a scar would most likely form.

 

The hobbit stepped lightly into the room and took a seat beside the king, taking the dwarfs calloused hand and rubbing his thumb over the scratched muscles gently. Thorin's lips were parted as he slept and his face was pale from the blood loss he had received, while Bilbo was being taken back to the mountain the princes were over powered by the Orcs and had tried to get Bilbo and Bofur, Thorin who had changed back into his wolf form jumped at them, ripping them mostly to shreds instantly, a luckily swung blade was what ended his charge.

 

Bilbo smiled gently, Oin had told him also that Thorin was alive and well, just a little worse for wear and his injuries would heal much slower than Bilbo's as he had sustained more, but the hobbit was sure he could nurse his dwarf back to healt with a bit of love and tender care. The hobbit leaned forward then and pressed his lips to Thorin's furrowed brow, the dwarves eyes opening painfully slow as the small being pulled back.

 

Thorin smiled weakly at the hobbit and raised a hand to cup his rounded jaw, the lift taking longer than it normally would as Thorin had received a puncture wound to the arm.

 

"Ghivashel." Thorin breathed and Bilbo smiled.

 

"Thorin." The hobbit practically squeaked out as tears began rolling down his cheeks, though his smile was still sat on his face, even though the dwarfs was crumpled up in a frown.

 

"I told you to stay on the balcony." Thorin grumbled and Bilbo reached forward to tuck the dwarfs braid behind his large ear, smiling innocently as he did.

 

"I know, I promised myself I would, but my wolf did not receive such message, his mate was calling for him." Bilbo replied and the tips of Thorin's lips quirked slightly.

 

"Are you well? How- how is the baby?" Thorin questioned and Bilbo hushed him gently as the dwarfs hand came to rest upon his hobbits middle, the small beings hand coming to clasp over the largers and grinning.

 

"Well, yes, but I have something to tell you." Bilbo teased, his face becoming slightly serious in a way that scared the dwarf into worry.

 

"What is it?" Thorin questioned and Bilbo bit his bottom lip before looking the dwarf in the eye with a small sigh.

 

"Oin says... I- I might be having twins." Bilbo stated and Thorin's face fell as he took the news in.

 

"Twins..." The king gasped. "Mahal above."

 

Bilbo giggled openly, tears rolling down his cheeks again for a reason he didn't know why, as he straddled the dwarf to place their foreheads together, rubbing them together gently and pressing his lips gently to the kings pointed nose.

 

"That's right, two little bundles to love," Bilbo stated and Thorin hummed, his eyes still wide in surprise. Dwarves having children was very rare, dwarves having twins was practically unheard of. Thorin truly was as blessed as his father had said. "So you better get well soon."

 

"If I do... do I get to name them?"

 

"No."

 

"Do I get to chose their clotes?"

 

"Certainly not."

 

"Do I get to marry you?"

 

"Absolutely no-.... you're serious?"

 

Thorin smiled stupidly, lacing his fingers with the hobbits and bringing the smaller hand to his lips before pressing a soft kiss to his ones knuckles.

 

"Yes, I am serious." Thorin stated, a slight cough in his chest and Bilbo had to remember the king was still ill, injured, off his head on painkillers. "Will you marry me, Bilbo Baggins?"

 

"I-I..." Bilbo had to consider this for some moments, he knew he would never find anyone he wanted to be with more than Thorin, other than his children of course, there was no being out there that Bilbo loved more than the dwarf before him. He thought about Bag End, what on earth would his father say? If he knew his only son was running away from the shire to marry a dwarf king. He probably wouldn't say anything as he would have fainted in shock, his mother would have smiled widely and begin helping him pack a suitcase. There was so much to think about, should he keep Bag End? Who will get Bag End if he doesn't return? He wanted his babies to know the shire, he wanted both his homes, Erebor and the Shire together. He wanted everything. He wanted Thorin. He needed to answer his own questions but their was only one answer he was sure of, and it rolled off his tongue easily.

 

"Yes, Thorin, I will marry you." Bilbo replied before he feverishly pressed his lips to the dwarf, listening to rumble of the dwarves chest as he chuckled and ran his hands through the hobbits golden curls as he pulled the hobbit into a deeper kiss. The empty space inside Bilbo's chest shrunk and he finally felt good again, knowing his dwarf was alive and knowing he was all him.

\----

Thorin's recovery was slow as Oin predicted, the dwarf king was completely stubborn about taking his medicine that tasted like 'the feet of an orc' as Fili and Kili described it. The dwarf would only take such serum when Bilbo was the one holding the spoon and opening Thorin's mouth with kisses, it was a dastardly trick, but Thorin fell for it every time.

 

New treaties were declared between elves, men, and dwarves, though Bilbo had to stand by so Thorin could rub his belly while he spoke to the elf king Thranduil, the rubbing motion seemed to be the only thing that calmed the dwarf, not that Bilbo minded of course, anything for the cause of peace... and for the cause of Bilbo loving the rubbing on his swelling belly.

 

Winter descended on the mountain quickly and Bilbo hated the cold, so their winter months consisted mainly of Bilbo and Thorin cuddling on the throne, the pregnant hobbit dispersing under the dwarfs royal cloak under the heavy furs and material. In the Yule celebration the dwarven company all gathered in the grand hall, giving gifts to their pregnant hobbit, Nori giving the baby golden chains, that looked suspiciously like Gloin's, Dori and Ori giving them a tiny wardrobe of knitted outfits, Oin and Gloin had given them small trinket boxes with a engraving plate when the babies were born, Dwalin and Balin a selection of wooden weaponry, Bifur a small eagle toy that Bilbo had seen him fiddle with in the goblin caves and was taken with instantly, Bombur giving the hobbit three meat pies that had become Bilbo's favourite during his pregnancy, Bofur handed the hobbit two large stuffed, plush dragons, one with a bow and one without as he had a feeling the babies will be of each gender, Fili and Kili gave the pregnant hobbit a rocking chair, one designed specifically for him to get up easily when he entered the final months of pregnancy when he would be heaviest, finally Thorin's gift. A ring. A ring of amber and a gold band, decorated all the way around with oaken leaves. Thorin officially proposed then in front of all his comrades. Bilbo of course said yes.

 

In the spring Gandalf had secured the key to bag End and gave it to Bilbo for safe keeping, in exchange for the ring that Bilbo had collected in the goblin tunnels, it was strange when the hobbit became very cranky about parting with it, but with a few hugs and loving pets to his abdomen by Thorin, the hobbit handed it over without complaint.

 

The king and his consort got married a few weeks later after Dis arrived from the iron hills, the hobbit was still moveable at this point but being small in frame and carrying two dwarf babies inside him, he still found it difficult to stand for long periods of time, without a support for his back. The ceremony was short and the king was soon wed, the alpha and omega were officially bonded in matrimony and later that night when they walked back to their chambers, Bilbo squeaked as his now husband picked him up to carry him over the threshold, even though the hobbit protested loudly, worrying about the strain on the dwarves still healing chest.

 

Everything was fine, the kingdom grew louder everyday as dwarves flocked back to their homeland, elder dwarves tearing up with memory and young ones chasing the long amber hallways.

 

Then the day came, that Bilbo had dreaded and Thorin grew most excited for, the day of the birth of the future heirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Ah ha! Of course I wouldn't let my baby Durins die...)
> 
> ((Tell me what you think??))
> 
> (((Next chapter will be the birthing chapter))


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \----

Bilbo Baggins, Luck Wearer, Riddle Maker, and Omega to the King, laid on his side on the bed. His hands rubbing over his large and swollen belly, feeling the rapid kicks of the dwobbits inside of him and groaning at the pain that radiated through him in every kick. Behind him laid the King Under the Mountain, Lord of the Golden Halls, and Bilbo's alpha, Thorin Oakenshield. However, the king was not wearing his usual robes of silken blue or gold, he was wearing a loose night shirt (one that matched Bilbo's in every way except for in size) and a thin pair of trousers. The strong king being reduced now to a fathering alpha, who was carefully rubbing the tense muscle in his consorts back.

 

 

"A little harder Thorin, goodness, I'm not made of glass!" Bilbo snapped as he turned to look at the dwarf over his shoulder before huffing and settling back against the large pillow, this time the dwarf king rubbing a little harder into his consorts back. Bilbo huffed at the still tentative rubs and mumbled. "It's your fault I'm this way."

 

"Are you sure? Do you want me to get Oin? Or perhaps you need something to eat? Or something to drink? We still have some tea in the kitchen if you-" Thorin worried and Bilbo sighed before swatting the fretting dwarfs hand, that was continually kneading his back.

 

"I'm fine, you silly dwarf, just keep rubbing." 

 

Thorin did as he was told and continued rubbing his pained Omega, making sure to get all the usual knots he knew settled in his ones back. However, the dwarf came to a pause as the pregnant hobbit let out a startled squeak and clutched his belly, the dwarf retracted his hands instantly.

 

"What is it? What did I do?" Thorin worried and Bilbo shooed him away before sitting up, the babies inside him moving also with the sudden shift in his posture.

 

"Nothing, It's nothing, It's just I... My waters..." Bilbo looked down at himself and the king did to, looking over the hobbits shoulder before his eyes grew wide with panic.

 

"We need to get Oin!" Thorin shouted as he leapt off the bed and gathered the bag the old doctor had prescribed for them to make when the day came for the baby to arrive. Thorin spun on his heel when he heard the springs of the bed shift, to see Bilbo getting off the bed and waddling across the room to get his robe. "Bilbo, you get back onto that bed right now! I'll get Oin for you, It'll be fine, I'll just-"

 

"Thorin, it'll be so much easier if I walk there." Bilbo huffed as he pulled on his heavily patched robe, Thorin shook his head violently and took hold of the hobbits arm before leading him back toward the bed.

 

"No, no. It'll be much easier if you just stay in bed and stay calm!" Thorin said with not a hint of calmness in his voice.

 

"Oh stop fussing, we hobbits are made of stronger stuff." Bilbo rolled his eyes and Thorin paused for a moment and rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous habit.

 

"Alright, you want to walk, we'll walk." Thorin said with a final nod, but as Bilbo began making it toward the door he swept his heavily pregnant into his arms and began marching out of the room, ignoring the hobbits protests as he slammed their chamber door behind them with his foot.

 

\----

 

"Ugh, I can't believe you did this to me you bastard." Bilbo groaned before chewing on some of the relaxing herbs one of the nurses was forcing in front of his mouth, once again Thorin was behind his back and rubbing it comfortingly. It wasn't helping in the least bit, but Thorin felt as if it was comforting him more than anyone. 

 

The pair were sat up together, the king behind his whining hobbit, and both leaning against the headboard of the bed. Bilbo was sweating continuously and his legs were bent at the knees, the doctor Oin settled between them on a small wooden stall at the end of the bed, the hobbit let his head thump back against Thorin's shoulder as he whined weakly.

 

"Well, If I remember correctly, It was really both our ideas..." Thorin stated awkwardly and Bilbo glared at him, a promise of pain in his eyes.

 

"I don't care whos idea it was, you idio-AHHH-"

 

Bilbo's scream cut off what he was saying and Thorin continued to rub his hobbits aching back before moving his calloused hands forward to rub Bilbo's contracting stomach.

 

"Oin, can you not do anything?!" Thorin barked as Bilbo let out another pained scream, the old doctor looked up and shrugged.

 

"I have never had to deliver a child, well  _two_  children, from a being so small before!" Oin snapped in reply. "If you think you can do a better job, please by all means do!"

 

Thorin wondered briefly if he forgot if it was  _'make Thorin feel like an idiot day'_  but then he remembered that date was specifically reserved for his birthday, and it was far from that date yet.

 

"I don't care who does the job, just do it!" Bilbo shouted now, Thorin soothed and hushed him gently, his heart breaking a little at the hobbits whimpers as he continued to sweat and heave.

 

"Well, looks like your lucks beginning to turn, laddie, the first bundle is just about to breach." Oin said a moment later, before yanking his ear trumpet out the side of his head, making himself deaf to the screams and huff around him. "Are you ready?"

 

"Do I have a choice?!" Bilbo spat before throwing his head back again and slamming into Thorin's shoulder.

 

"That's the spirit!" Oin said cheerfully, obviously not hearing what the cranky hobbit had said before he raised his hand in the air, a signal used to get the nurses ready in their stations. "And... push!"

 

Bilbo let out a loud shriek as he began to push, practically crushing Thorin's hand in his grip as he did. Everything was a blur then of loud shrieks and soothing words of encouragement from the king dwarf into his consorts pointed ear.

 

One tiny shrill cry broke just as the sun was beginning to rise, the naked wriggling babe placed against Bilbo's chest instantly, Thorin would never forget the sight. The tiny being waving its little hands and its short blond locks shining brightly in the newly rising sun, his first born child. His little one.

 

Another tiny cry broke through the air a few moments later and another bundle placed into the proud parents arms, and the king of dwarves finally felt like his life was finally complete, a doting husband and two beautiful children now fulfilled his whole world, in a dark cave in his heart that he never thought was even there.

 

\----

 

Frerin and Rosie Durin-Baggins were born late October when the sun was just beginning to rise, the stories would forever speak of the day when the two heirs were born and how the king introduced them to the kingdom less than a week later.

 

What they mainly spoke of was the love between the family that was present for the whole world to see, and how adoring the parents were to their young children.

 

The kingdom was now complete, as was the family of Durin. The kings heart was filled with nothing but gladness and happy memories, not a trace of sickness left in his warm heart. And it all started with a beginning. In a hole, in the ground, there lived a hobbit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Thank you for all the kudos, comments, and viewings! I really appreciate it and I hope to continue with this writing at a later date!))


End file.
